Total Drama Island Rewritten
by AlmightyOZ
Summary: What if the elimination order on Total Drama Island was different? Would it affect the whole series? Would relationships, protagonists, and antagonists be switched as well? In this fanfiction piece I rewrite Total Drama Island with a different elimination order, reward challenges, and lots of both new and old drama! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out right here, right now!
1. Not So Happy Campers, Part Two

**Chapter One: Not-So-Happy Campers, Part Two**

Author's Notice: This Fan Fiction piece is a retelling of Total Drama Island. The competitors are the same, the challenges are the same, but the elimination order is different. I have chosen to skip the first episode of TDI, as my version is exactly the same. I do not own Total Drama, Total Drama Characters, or anything Total Drama related.

The twenty-four campers stood on top of a large cliff, looking down at the water, far below. Tyler was gasping, hardly believing his eyes, while Sadie and Katie were clutching at at each other, even though they were on different teams. Eva, on the other hand, was looking unimpressed.

"Your first challenge," Chris Maclean began with a glimmer in his eyes, "is split into three parts. First, each of your team members must jump off of this 1,000 foot cliff and into the lake below." The handsome host gestured at the shimmering, emerald lake.

"The wider circle of the lake is the area of the water that we have infested with some rather unpleasant surprises. The smaller circle is the zone that we have made sure is surprise free!" The campers gulped, peering over the edge in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the illusive surprise awaiting them.

"Don't worry, guys," Owen whispered to Trent and Tyler, "I heard that these types of shows require the interns to test the stunts first, to, you know, make sure they're safe enough!" Chris had overheard the big lug and thought back to early that morning.

"Hey, Chef!" the host called over to the cook. Hatchet was fully prepared for his stunt test. He was wearing water-proof swimming trunks, a floating device in the shape of a duck, a pair of green goggles, and - to top it all off - he was also wearing his little white Chef's hat on his head.

"You know that we have to test the stunts, Hatchet!" Chris continued. "You don't want to get sued because the challenges are unsafe, do you?!"

"I, I can't do it..." Hatchet mumbled.

"So, I guess you're too chicken!" the Host called the poor cook names as he silently slipped behind Hatchet.

"I don't get payed enough to do things like this..." Chef Hatchet grumbled as he began to step away from the cliff and undo his goggles. Suddenly, Chris stepped forward and pushed Hatchet over the cliff's edge. Screaming, Chef hit the water, twenty feet away from the target ring area.

"Chris, man, I made it, man!" Hatchet shouted up at the grinning host, who was scribbling things down on a yellow clipboard. Unfortunately, something brushed up against Chef's leg in the water at that very moment. Screaming, he ran out of the water and into the woods with an aqua blue shark snapping at his heels the whole way.

"That seems safe enough," Chris chuckled as he put down a check on his clipboard." Hey Chef, where did ya go, dude?"

Back in the present, the host looked over at Chef Hatchet and winked. The big man growled in return.

"Anyway," Chris continued, "for each member of your team that jumps and, ya know, actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting for you on the beach. You must then carry your crates back to the campsites, where you will use the supplies that are in the crates to construct an awesome hot tub! The better one is safe from elimination, while the losing team will have the honor of having to choose the first person voted off the show."

**Confession Cam- Owen**

I was really nervous about this challenge. You see, I'm not that great of a swimmer. I got Cody to lend me some floaters, but...

**Confession Cam- Cody**

I was hoping that Gwen would take some interest in me after I took pity on Owen, but that was a hand that held no dice!

"Alright, which team wants to jump first?" Chris asked as the campers glared at him sharply with open, trembling mouths.

"Them!" Heather shouted as she pointed her finger at The Killer Bass.

"Oh, no," Duncan warned, "ladies first, and your team's full of them."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lindsay looked confused.

"It means that the Punk is calling us women, Brainiac," Noah rolled his eyes.

"But Nicole, we are women, aren't we?" Lindsay looked at Noah for an answer.

"This bonding time is very touching," Chris interrupted, "but we need to move on with this challenge!"

"Fine!" Eva shouted, "we'll go first!"

"We will?" Geoff wondered.

"OR ELSE!" Eva shouted back in the Party Guy's face. Without waiting for Chris to say anything, she jumped over the edge of the cliff, shouting a "look out below!" warning. Everyone watched intently with baited breath until the Jockette surfaced, clearly inside of the safe zone.

"Yeah!" The Killer Bass shouted as The Screaming Gophers groaned. Ezekiel high-fived Tyler, while Bridgette and DJ fist-bumped.

"Hey, Chef," Chris asked Hatchet," can you please go use The Boat of Losers to pick up the campers?"

"Do I look like an intern to you!?" the Chef grumbled as he walked off into the forest.

"Alright," Bridgette gulped as she stood at the edge of the cliff, "this is nothing to be afraid of. Just an insane dive off of a cliff toward certain doom!" Closing her eyes, the Surfer Girl walked off of the cliff. As the air rushed around her, Bridgette opened her eyes and thought she saw a glimpse of some sort of large aquatic animal rise out of the water for a few seconds before sinking back into the murky depths again. When she resurfaced in the safe zone, Eva gave a small nod in her direction.

"Alright, I'm next!" Tyler shouted, energized by the two previous victories. The Jock took a running start and jumped off of the cliff. Unfortunately, he hit a tree almost at once and got stuck on a branch, his hair band keeping him from falling.

"I'll get him," Eva shouted. She walked over to the very tall tree and hit it so hard that it shook Tyler off of the branch and sent him flailing straight on top of Chef, who was trying to read a book on the Boat of Losers.

"That was... actually quite unfortunate, yet also very funny!" Chris laughed as Eva shouted out a 'sorry'.

"Tyler!" Lindsay yelled in a panic as she looked at the beach far below.

The next to jump were Duncan, Harold, and Geoff. Although Harold hit one of the buoys surrounding the safe zone during his jump, both Duncan and Geoff had uneventful jumps. In fact, Duncan was so bored that he just sat motionless as he fell.

"So, so far we've had six people attempt to jump on The Killer Bass," Chris announced, "DJ, you're up next!"

DJ took one look at the long drop and shook his head, "no way, man! I can't jump!"

"Oh, afraid of heights, big guy?" Chris asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Ever since I was a little kid. Sorry Killer Bass, but I can't jump!" DJ sadly replied.

"Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken!" Chris chuckled, "and will force you to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day!" DJ sighed in defeat as Chris placed the squeaky hat over the gentle giant's head. The rest of the team made angry faces at him.

The next jumper was Ezekiel. Screaming out a battle cry, he leapt over the edge and began the plummet into the lake. Suddenly, he hit a large rock and was sent off-course, landing in the surprise zone. Everyone was yelling at him to get out of the water, but he was too slow. Behind the Home-Schooled Guy, a shark rose out of the water. Feeling like something was watching him, Zeke slowly turned around.

Screaming, he leapt out of the water, just as the shark bit the air where he had just been. Landing on the beach, Ezekiel gasped for breath, then checked himself for bites.

"Excuse me, Chris?" asked Courtney, "are you sure that this is safe?"

"Yeah, totally," Chris answered with a bored tone in his voice, as he was not really paying any attention to her.

"Well, I have a medical condition that prevents me from jumping off of really tall cliffs," Courtney informed the host.

"You can chicken out if you want to," Chris warned her, "but it may end up costing your team the win."

"I have made an analysis of the other team, and I think that at least nine of them won't jump. It's a risk I'll have to take." Courtney explained as Chris bawked like a chicken and placed one of the hats on her head.

"That means that Izzy and Sadie are the only ones left to jump for the Bass!" Chris added after Courtney had left.

"There is no way that I'm jumping without Katie!" Sadie cried out, "It's not possible!"

"I'll switch places with Katie," Izzy remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Katie and Sadie shouted together in harmony.

"Actually," Chris stated," I can't let you do that. The producers would freak out!"

"Then we're not jumping!" Katie replied angrily as chicken hats were placed on both of their heads. The Killer Bass groaned, shocked that Chris had refused to let them switch teams. Then Izzy jumped uneventfully.

"Next up, we have The Screaming Gophers!" Chris yelled, "let's see if you guys can beat The Killer Bass!"

Heather took one look at the drop and shook her head, "No way am I doing this! I'll get my hair wet on National T.V!"

"Oh, you're jumping!" Leshawna shouted back, "I'm not letting some two-timing-daddy's-girl-mall-shopping-teen-vogue-reading-peeking-in-high-school-prom-queen stop me from winning this game!"

"Well, at least I'm popular!" Heather snapped in Leshawna's face. That was too much for the Big Sister, and she threw the Queen Bee over the side of the cliff.

"Leshawna!" Heather screamed as she fell. She managed to grab onto the Big Sister's shirt, and pulled her over the side as well.

**Confession Cam- Heather**

If that stupid girl thinks that she's won, she's got got another thing coming to her!

**Confession Cam- Leshawna**

Heather has got ta go. She is just way too much of a bossy queen bee!

"So, Gwen," Cody tried to flirt with the Goth Girl, "do you wanna, maybe go on a date sometime?"

"Cody, you'd better go jump off that cliff now, and could you please try to get eaten by one of the sharks!?" Gwen replied sweetly.

"Sheesh!" Cody shrieked. He took one look at Gwen's angry face and jumped off of the cliff. He was soon followed by Lindsay and Gwen, who both had uneventful plunges.

"I thought that this was a talent contest!" Lindsay screamed as she plummeted down the side of the mountain.

"Yeah... No!" Chris shouted back at her with a grin on his face, "so far five Gophers have gone over the side of the cliff. Beth, it's your turn."

"I...I can't do it!" Beth gasped. Chris nodded, placed a squeaky chicken hat on her head, and motioned for her to join a glum-looking Katie wearing a similar hat.

Justin looked over the side of the cliff, shrugged, and jumped over. His landing was off, however, and he landed in the shark-infested part of the water. Turning to face two of the attacking sharks, he wooed them with his manly charms into giving him a free ride on their backs to the beach. Everyone cheered for him.

**Confession Cam- Eva**

(She drools and falls off of the toilet seat.)

With only Trent, Owen, and Noah left to go, another person would have to chicken out for The Killer Bass to win the first part of the challenge. Trent, followed by Noah, both jumped into the safe zone.

"It's OK, ya big lug," Chris comforted Owen, "there's no pressure...OK, there's a lot of pressure!" Owen nodded, a fake smile stuck on his face.

**Confession Cam- Geoff**

I'm looking at this guy and thinking to myself...there's no way he's gonna jump. He'll die!

Owen strapped on the floaters that Cody had lent him, took a step back, and charged off of the cliff and into the water below.

"We won!" the Gophers shouted as the Bas groaned in defeat.

"Ah ah ah, Gopherinos!" Chris smiled in a contradictory way, "Leshawna pushed Heather off of the cliff, and Leshawna was pulled over by Heather, so technically, neither of them jumped, so the The Killer Bass win these pull carts to pull their crates!"

*The Screaming Gophers*

"If it wasn't for you, we would have won!" Leshawna shouted at Heather.

"Well, if wasn't you, my hair wouldn't be so wet and nasty!" Heather shouted back. The Gophers had been pushing the very heavy crates back to the campsites for about an hour, and they were beginning to get annoyed with the constant bickering between that two girls.

"I've got to take a whiz," Justin announced. He then walked off into the forest.

"Oh, I've got to go too!" Katie giggled. She followed Justin for a second, then went around a bush that was opposite of the one where Justin was busy.

*The Killer Bass*

"I...I think something just bit me!" Courtney announced, as her eye began to swell.

"Just shut up already!" Eva snarled in her direction, "we have the lead, but we'll lose it if we have to stop for you!"

"Well, I can see why they lost, eh!" Ezekiel chuckled, "After all, their team does have more girls."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Bridgette looked startled.

"Yeah, enlighten us, Home-Schooled!" Eva yelled at Zeke.

"Well, boys are much stronger and better at sports than girls," Ezekiel replied. The whole Killer Bass team stopped all progress, turning as one to glare at him.

"Oh, snap! He did not just say that," Geoff whispered to DJ, who nodded. Eva let out a primitive growl as she grabbed Zeke by the neck and began to strangle him.

"Still think that girls are weaker than guys?!" Eva asked him threateningly.

"Not...not really," Ezekiel managed to choke out before the Jockette dropped him on the ground.

"At least Zeke here doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls!" Geoff tried to save the other boy.

"But they are...right?" Zeke wondered out loud.

**Confession Cam- Eva**

That kid is going down (she cracks her knuckles)!

"Whatever," Bridgette snarled as she walked back to her crate.

"Dude," Duncan informed Ezekiel, "you've got a lot to learn about the real world!" As the team began to make progress again, Chris approached them.

"You guys, what's going on? The Gophers have overtaken your lead and are way ahead of you!" the host informed them.

"Ezekiel here has been acting sexist!" Courtney muttered as she jabbed her finger at Zeke.

"Oh my boxers, that's bad!" Chris cried out suddenly. Courtney's swollen eye was now pink and full of puss.

*The Screaming Gophers*

After Justin and Katie had returned from the forest, the B.F.F had noticed that her bottom was getting quite itchy.

"OK, I just have to scratch!" she announced to no one in particular.

"What is it!?" Heather snapped at her angrily.

"My butt is itchy!" Katie shouted back, as she scratched the back of her thighs.

"Just sing a song to take your mind off of it or something," Lindsay, "that's what I do when I'm thinking about Tyler!" she swooned as Katie began to sing "100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall". Soon all of the Screaming Gophers were singing with her.

Five minutes later, Katie screamed out in pain. She couldn't take it anymore. The B.F.F. ran off into the water to cool the intensive heat running throughout her lower body. The rest of the team just groaned.

In the end, The Screaming Gophers - minus Katie - made it back to the cabins first.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention," Chris shouted over the island's intercom, "there's a twist with opening your crates. You have to use your teeth!"

"Is he kidding?" Beth wondered. "Please tell me that Chris is kidding!"

"Sadly for you, Beth," the intercom crackled back to life, "I'm not!" The campers sighed and began to pull at the opening ropes with their teeth, which they knew would be very sore.

"Whoa, what happened to you, girlfriend?" Leshawna asked Courtney when The Killer Bass arrived ten minutes later.

"We think that she was stung by something," Harold replied as Ezekiel diligently picked his nose.

"Ssh, Harold!" Courtney whispered to the nerd as she lead him away from the Gopher's cabin. "We don't want him know all of our secrets, do we!? And, Ezekiel, that is so totally gross!"

"Alright, Bass!" Geoff shouted as he stood on top of the crate, "the challenge is not over yet. We can still do this!"

"Excuse me, Geoff, is it?" Courtney questioned the Party Guy, "I think I should be the one to make the pep talks, as I am a C.I.T.!"

"She's also the one with the chicken eye," Harold whispered to Ezekiel.

"Huh, that's funny!" Ezekiel laughed back.

"Why should we listen to you either?" Sadie snapped at Courtney, "I miss Katie." The B.F.F glanced over at her soul mate, and then burst into tears at the very same moment Chris walked into the clearing, talking on a phone.

"Yep. Uh uh. Yes Sir! No way!" Chris talked for a minute, and then hung up the phone, "the producers say that they can't stand anymore of the wining B. . Izzy, you're officially a Gopher. Katie, welcome to the Bass."

"OhmyGodthankyouChris!" Katie and Sadie both shouted in a blur as they hugged in their signature style. Izzy shrugged and walked over to the Gophers.

**Confession Cam- Heather**

Personally, I was so glad that Chris finally allowed that change. Izzy may be insane, but one more minute of Katie's wails and I would have cut off my own ears. A true bonus is that she'll fit right in on the loser team!

"Hey Leshawna!" Heather gushed at the Big Sister. "I'm sorry about all those things I said to you back on the cliff. I needed a push. Oh, and those hoop earrings are sooo cute!"

"No worries," Leshawna cautiously murmured toward the Queen Bee.

**Confession Cam- Leshawna**

No matter what Heather says, I still don't trust her. I probably never will.

"Did you mean all those things you said to Lefonda back there?" Lindsay wondered as Heather walked away from the Gophers' cabin.

"Of course not! And P.S. those hoop earrings are incredibly tacky!" Heather laughed back at the Ditzy Blonde.

"Sooo, if you hate her, why are you being nice to her?" Lindsay was looking confused.

"Have you ever heard the term," Heather replied, "'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?"

"No," Lindsay answered, "but I'm your friend, right?"

"Oh yeah! For now," Heather commented.

"We've run into a problem!" Noah shouted from over by the hot tub. "The crates that we're missing had the last of the wood we needed to build the hot tub!"

"The only wood that is freshly prepared is in the craft services tent," Trent breathed, "and it's sure to be guarded by Chef!"

Meanwhile, the Bass hot tub was missing the engine used to create the steaming effect. They knew that they would also have to go into the craft services tent to retrieve the last of the parts. Trent and Justin went to the tent for the Gophers, while Tyler and DJ left for the Bass.

"Stupid pretty boy. Treating me like an intern!" Chef Hatchet had been instructed by Chris to guard craft services in case some of the campers attempted to break inside for ingredients. "AND I STILL DIDN'T GET MA PONY!" Hatchet stabbed a knife into the hard wood of the table at this and came face to face with Tyler, who had a engine in his hands.

"DROP THE DAMN ENGINE AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MA TENT!" Chef shouted. Tyler whimpered, let go of the engine, and sulked away.

**Confession Cam- Tyler**

What would you have done?

"Alright Justin, we have to approach this strategically." Trent whispered, "Wait... Justin?" Justin had already left his hiding place behind a shrub and was busy distracting Chef.

"Hey look, Chef!" Justin point to the far off distance, "I think I see a pony over there!" Hatchet took off as soon as he heard this, running toward where Justin had pointed.

"Now's our chance! Run!" Trent cried out. Justin just nodded, and the two Gopher guys ran inside of the tent. Locating the wood almost instantly, they grab it and ran back outside to find themselves looking at Chef Hatchet.

"THERE WAS NO DAMN PONY!" Chef roared in their faces.

"Run!" Justin shouted. The two boys ran into the woods with Chef right on their heels.

**Confession Cam- Trent**

Man, Chef is even more insane than Izzy!

"And...time's up!" Chris yelled out at the teams, "Let's take little look, shall we?" The host went over to the Gopher's hot tub, looking skeptically at it. He dipped his finger in and then pulled it back out almost instantly.

"Now, this is one hot tub!" Chris grinned. The Bass were not so lucky. Not only did their hot tub not have an engine, but the wood was also taped up in places, and a seagull wearing a plastic six-pack soda container was floating around in it. When Chris poked at it, the entire thing fell apart.

"I think we have a winner!" the host pointed at the Gophers, while the Bass sighed in defeat.

Later that night, the Bass were discussing who to vote off over dinner in the main lodge.

"I think it should be either the Brickhouse, Miss C.I.T., or Tweedle Idiot here!" Duncan sat back against the wall while he spoke.

"Why Sadie? This is sooo unfair!" Katie shouted.

"Well, my logic is that they're the only three who were originally on the Bass and didn't jump;" Duncan continued, "and if we ever have to lift something heavy, like a car, I fancy my odds with the big guy here." He patted DJ's shoulder for extra emphasis, and the Gentle Giant beamed at him.

"I think it should be Mister Sexist here!" Eva shouted, jabbing a finger in Ezekiel's general direction. Zeke pulled down his toque as soon as she called him this.

"I'll admit that my warped perception came from my family, and so I'm very sorry, eh!"

"I believe him that he's truly sorry," Courtney spoke up warmly on Ezekiel's behalf.

"Well, who would you vote for, then?!" Eva snarled at the C.I.T.

"Um, him!" Courtney pointed randomly at Tyler, who looked shocked that he had been picked.

"NO!... I mean no, er, salt on the table. Bummer!" Lindsay frantically tried to cover up her eavesdropping on the other team.

**Confession Cam- Duncan**

I don't know. I think that it's really gonna be a swing vote.

**Confession Cam- Courtney**

What is up with that stupid criminal? He's such an ogre!

"Killer Bass," Chris began the first campfire ceremony, "at any old summer camp, marshmallows are a yummy treat that you roast by the fireside. At Camp Wawawnakawa, marshmallows are a symbol of life! When I call your name, please come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must say goodbye and walk down the Dock of Shame at once. They will then board the Boat of Losers. And then you can't come back! EVER!" The whole team stared at the plate of ten marshmallows, wondering who had been voted out first.

"Let's start with..." Chris held the pause a bit too long, "Geoff, Duncan, Eva, Bridgette, Harold, Tyler, and Katie! The seven of you were the only ones that didn't receive any votes." The top seven let out screams of joy as they stepped forward to receive their fluffy bites of immunity.

"The next two safe campers are... DJ and Ezekiel!" Chris continued.

"What!" Eva shouted so loudly that spittle flew from her mouth and hit Harold in the face, "No way!"

"Sadie and Courtney! This is the final marshmallow of the night! And it goes to..." Chris ignored Eva, "..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Courtney!" The C.I.T smiled sweetly at Sadie as she waved goodbye, and then got up to go get her immunity.

"NO! Why Sadie!" Katie shouted.

"Why me!" Sadie bellowed out so loudly that a squirrel fell out of a tree, dead. "You have to go on without me, Katie!"

"I...I can't," Katie replied miserably. The two hugged each other goodbye for so long that Chef Hatchet had to pry Sadie out of Katie's arms and throw the larger B.F.F into the Boat of Losers.

**Confession Cam- Ezekiel**

And to think that that had almost been me, eh (shivers)!

Five minutes later, Katie was still crying over Sadie's departure, and so the rest of the Bass team left her to mourn over her B.F.F. As the losers were passing by the Gophers' cabin, they saw the winners enjoying their hot tub and snacks; the hot tub had been given to them to keep for the whole summer. They could use it at their leisure.

When The Screaming Gophers saw The Killer Bass passing by, they began a Gopher chant song that Noah, Leshawna, and Cody had created together. This prompted Courtney to turn toward one of the many hidden cameras on the island.

"I'm going to win this competition," the C.I.T snarled, "and nothing is going to stop me!"

**Votes: **Ezekiel- Sadie

Eva- Ezekiel

Katie- Courtney

Tyler- Sadie

Sadie- Courtney

Courtney- Sadie

Harold- Sadie

Bridgette- Ezekiel

DJ- Courtney

Geoff- DJ

Duncan- Sadie

Eliminated List: Sadie

Author's Notice: So, what did you think? Reviews and Story Alerts are appreciated! Next episode: Heather makes a futile attempt at an alliance, Gwen and Trent try to bond while Cody bothers them, and the mostly unexpected winner of the sleep-a-thon will shock everyone!


	2. The Big Sleep

**Chapter Two: The Big Sleep**

Author's Notice: Malzi21- Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the next one for you to read. I hope you enjoy it just as much as the first one!

TDIKatiefan: Thank you for the review! I totally agree with you that Sadie has always held Katie back.

There is a new poll on my profile! Every two chapters will have a poll, and the poll will remain open until until the chapter after that. So this poll will close when I post chapter three.

I do not own Total Drama, Total Drama Characters, or anything Total Drama related.

"Last time on Total Drama Island, twenty-two campers arrived and learned that they'd be spending the next eight weeks at a crusty old summer camp!" Chris Maclean began the recap, "The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters. And while most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers: Courtney, who has experience as a C.I.T. at summer camp but refused to jump; and Sadie, whose annoying demeanor and anger over being on separate teams than her B.F.F. Katie got on everybody's nerves. In the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was... Sadie, proving that codependency and reality TV don't really mix. Who will be voted off this week, in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out now on Total Drama Island!"

It was three o'clock in the morning, and Camp Wawanakwa's residents were all sleeping peacefully. That is, all but one camper were dreaming. Katie was still at the Dock of Shame, mourning Sadie's departure from the competition. Her tears were streaming down the wood and into the lake, while she was wailing at the top of her lungs. It was so loud that in the end, Bridgette got of bed, went to the dock, and tried to comfort Katie. When the B.F.F. refused to go to bed, Bridgette pulled her away from the dock. This caused part of it to be ripped away. Five minutes later, Chris woke up all of the campers by blowing a fog horn into a megaphone.

"Ow! It's three in the morning!" Leshawna shouted from the girl's side of the Gopher cabin, "do I look like a farmer to you?" The Big Sister had awakened only to bang her head on the ceiling. The five other girls were just waking up when Chris blew the horn again.

"You don't look like a farmer, Leshawna," Chris practically giggled in glee. "But what you do look like is a camper ready for the second challenge!"

"Oh, so you're funny now!?" Eva shouted as she emerged from the Bass cabin, her MP3 player playing loudly into her ears, "Do you know what I think would be funny!?" The Jockette marched toward the host, intent on teaching him a lesson. Duncan, Geoff, and DJ grabbed her arms, sure that Chris would penalize their team if Eva attacked him. Snarling, Eva wrestled her arms out of the guy's grips and walked away from them, still glaring at Chris.

**Confession Cam- Courtney**

OK, so Eva has to learn to control her temper, or she'll be the next one going home.

She's only been here three days, and she's already broken the lock on the bathroom door, smashed two of the bunk beds, and cracked three of the window pains!

"Eva!" Courtney hissed at her teammate, "try to control your temper!"

"Anyhoo," Chris continued brightly, "your second challenge begins in... one minute!"

"Um, Chris?" Owen asked, "I don't think that one minute is enough time to eat breakfast."

"We're not going to eat breakfast at three-thirty in the morning, you dolt!" Noah scowled.

**Confession Cam- Noah**

The idiots around here, I mean, really!

"Oh, you'll get to eat breakfast, big guy," Chris informed Owen, "as soon as you finish your twenty kilometer run around the lake!"

"Say what?" Leshawna looked startled.

"You have thirty seconds," Chris replied sweetly.

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you!?" Eva snarled at the host.

"Yeah, a little." Chris confirmed the Jockette's suspicion. "Only ten seconds left!" The competitors were just getting into a sort of wavy line when The Host blew the fog horn again. All of the contestants ran off, and then Tyler came panting after them fifteen seconds later.

At about five o' clock, most of the campers had almost finished ten kilometers of the race, while the very fastest, namely Duncan, Eva, Izzy, and Trent, were just finishing twelve. Way in the back, Harold and Beth were comforting Katie over the lose of Sadie. They had just completed the fifth kilometer.

"Can't breath!" Owen gasped as he lapped up water from a small stream, "must... have... condition!"

"Yeah, it's called 'over-eating'. Look into it!" Heather snarled at the big lug as she stepped over him.

"What's your excuse?" Leshawna panted as she pushed against a tree for support, "you skinny, annoying... whew, I'm too tired for insults!" The Queen Bee just glared at the Big Sister and then walked away with a huff.

"Campers!" Chris shouted over the intercom system. "If you're not back by seven, you don't eat breakfast!"

"No breakfast?!" Owen shouted. "Must run!" He immediately got up and charged forward, nearly knocking Heather off of her feet.

"I miss Sadie!" Katie wailed at the top of her lungs, causing Harold and Beth to cringe.

"Yeah, we know." Harold muttered, "Gosh!" The B.F.F. had refused to move at all for nearly ten minutes.

"Forget this!" Harold rolled his eyes as he stalked off. Beth nodded and followed after him, leaving Katie alone to scream her lungs out.

"That's when James fell in the quicksand," Chef Hatchet was informing Chris about his war memories when Eva, Duncan, and Izzy came running into the Main Lodge, out of breath. Seconds later, Trent hustled into the building, pausing in the doorway to catch his breath.

"That wasn't too bad!" Trent gasped. Seconds later, Owen came running into the lodge, screaming about breakfast, knocking Trent over in the process.

**Confession Cam- Trent**

Even though Owen knocked me over and twisted my ankle, I still think that the Big Lug is a good guy. Well, kinda.

When Trent returned from the outhouse confessional, most of the other campers had reached the end of the race. Owen was hurriedly pushing on Noah's chest, afraid that the sarcastic bookworm was dead. The only campers who hadn't returned were Harold, Beth, and Katie.

Then the door creeped open. All of the contestants held their breath, trying to glance around the wooden door to see who it was. Beth walked out from around the door to cheers from the Gophers and moans of defeat from the Bass. About a minute later, Harold came into the Lodge.

"That's just great, Harold!" Courtney shouted. "Thanks to you, we just lost the challenge!"

"Wait, it wasn't me! Katie's still running, gosh!" Harold replied sternly. The lanky nerd pointed to the B.F.F., who was still wailing as she entered the building.

"Guys," Gwen addressed The Screaming Gophers, "if they lost the challenge... that means that we won!" Her whole team cried out in victory, even Noah, who had instantly awakened after hearing the news.

"Guys, guys," Chris had to shout to be heard over all of the competitors, "that wasn't the challenge!"

"It wasn't?!" Noah groaned.

"And what about breakfast?" Owen complained nervously, as if he were afraid that he would get in trouble for the comment.

"That reminds me!" Chris continued, "Who's hungry?" The host cued Hatchet to begin to play a harp and then pulled back a velvet, red curtain to reveal a buffet. Compared to Chef's disgusting gruel, it looked like what would be served at a five star restaurant.

**Confession Cam- Gwen**

And then I saw it, the buffet. After three days of grey, moistly sticky gruel, I thought this was a dream!

For two hours, all of the campers, even Heather, stuffed themselves with food. Owen was shoveling down a whole batch of baked beans and maple syrup, Ezekiel had eaten at least twenty slices of ham, and Leshawna had devoured half of a turkey. After everyone had finished eating, they sat down and collectively groaned as one.

"Alright!" Chris spoke brightly, "who's ready for the second part of the challenge?"

"I thought eating was the second part!?" Owen asked the host.

"What more do you want from us?!" Gwen wondered out loud.

"Weird Goth Girl is right!" Heather grumbled, "Haven't we already been through enough?"

"Hmm... let me think. Um, NO!" Chris shouted suddenly. "Now, I hope you all slept well last night, because you won't be dreaming again for awhile! Who's ready for the Awake-a-thon?"

"So you mean that the twenty kilometer run and the turkey-eating frenzy were just part of your sinister plot to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen looked impressed.

"That's right!" Chris nodded, as if he were proud of himself.

**Confession Cam- Gwen**

Man, he's good!

Chris herded the campers over to the bonfire pit, where they would be participating in the Awake-a-thon. Time passed, and by the twelfth hour, all twenty-one campers were still wide awake. It was about nine p.m.

"Stay awake for twelve hours?" Owen laughed, "I could do that in my sleep!" Suddenly, he fell over, asleep, probably from all of the fatty foods that he had eaten at the buffet.

**Confession Cam- Gwen**

The Awake-a-thon was probably the most brutal thing I have ever done in my life!

"This is the most boring thing I have ever done in my life," the Goth yawned. She and Trent had been sitting together for awhile now, and she was really enjoying his company.

"It could be worse," Trent smiled.

"Yeah?" Gwen asked, "How?"

"I could be stuck here doing this without you," Trent answered Gwen's question, causing her to blush.

"Tha..." Gwen began, but was cut off by Cody.

"Some challenge, huh?" the Tech Geek interrupted.

"Um... yeah," Trent looked confused. Meanwhile, Heather was up to no good. She had watched as Eva's MP3 player had fallen out of The Jockette's pocket on her way to the bathroom, and now The Queen Bee had taken it while pretending to do stretches.

**Confession Cam- Heather**

Once Eva realizes that this is missing, she'll go completely insane! (She holds up the MP3 player) Turning a team against themselves is the oldest and easiest trick in the book. Of course, that method will be of no use to me after the merge, so I'll need an alliance to guarantee me the win. The question is, who will be either dumb or desperate enough to follow my every command?

"Hey, Heather?" Courtney had walked over to The Queen Bee, "I saw you pick up Eva's MP3 player back there. That wasn't cool!"

"Oh, cool it, Miss Constipated-Idiot-Tyrant!" Heather snapped back.

"Well, I won't tell her as long as you promise not to mess with our team again! Eva needs to be taught a lesson anyway." Courtney replied.

"Fine!" Heather smirked, as the C.I.T. strutted away. After Courtney was gone, The Queen Bee took her crossed fingers out from behind her back. She would ignore The Fish Heads for now. She had bigger fish to fry, namely an alliance.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked Lindsay. The Blonde Bimbo was standing on her head.

"I'm standing on my head to make the blood rush to my brain!" Lindsay replied, "I think that it'll help me stay wide awake."

"Can I try?" Beth questioned.

"Sure!" Lindsay smiled.

"Perfect!" Heather whispered, "Hey, Lindsay and Beth! Could I talk to you for a moment? Um... hello!?" Unfortunately, the other two girls couldn't hear Heather over the sounds of their own chatting.

"Well, you guys leave me no choice!" the Queen Bee muttered. To get her attention, Heather pushed Lindsay's legs. The lack of balance that comes with standing on one's head caused her to crash into Beth, who smashed straight into Leshawna, knocking all three girls onto a boulder.

"Ouch!" the Big Sister shouted. "Let me guess... Heather?!"

"Oops, sorry about that!" the Queen Bee tried her hardest to be nice. "I was just wondering if Beth and Lindsay were interested in an alliance to the Final Three!?"

**Confession Cam- Beth and Lindsay**

Beth- Eee! Heather asked us to go to the Final Three with her!

Lindsay- I know! We must be really smart or something!

Beth- I think so, right?

"Don't you dare say yes, girlfriends!" Leshawna informed the other two, "Heather has something else coming if she thinks that I'll let her manipulate you two into being her mindless slaves!"

"Oh, silly Leshawna!" the Queen Bee shot The Big Sister a glare as she spoke. "You guys can trust me!"

"Um... I don't know," Beth looked wary, "you both were kinda of mean to each other when we had to jump off of the cliff..."

"It's decided, then!" Lindsay was standing on her head again. "Belinda and I are going to be independent together! No alliances for us!"

"Well, you're missing out!" Heather cried out angrily. "Oh, and Leshawna, if you're not careful, I'll cut off all of your hair while you're sleeping!"

**Confession Cam- Heather**

So who else is an all around chump? Owen!

It was now about midnight, and DJ, Lindsay, Beth, Harold, and Geoff had joined Owen as campers who had lost the challenge. Cody, after being shooed away by Gwen and Trent, was finally succumbing to his weariness. He had laid his head on a soft, fatty substance, and he was just closing his eyes when it occurred to the Tech Geek that this was probably Owen's bottom. This deduction was too late, however, as a toxic green fart hit Cody full blast and caused him to clamber away coughing. He probably wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile.

Just as Cody was stumbling away, Heather came over to Owen and kicked his thigh, knowing that The Big Lug would still be able to be persuaded even with her naturally rude nature showing.

"Waa, is it breakfast already?" Owen asked as he struggled to his feet.

"No, you big idiot, it's not!" Heather shouted, causing Owen to cringe, "I mean, you big, lovely teddy bear of a guy! Join my, er... I mean, would you please join my alliance?"

"Um... I dunno," Owen responded. "I kinda think that being nice to everyone is more important than winning..."

"I'll give you my breakfast gruel for a week!" the Queen Bee snappily bribed.

"You're on!" the Big Lug cried out, "but... could you invite my buddies Noah, Cody, and Justin into the alliance as well?"

"Perfect!" Heather looked overjoyed, "I'll see what I can do!"

**Confession Cam- Owen**

I wanted Justin to be in our alliance because there are two syllables for hot, Jus and Tin. Man that guy is so hot, I could just kiss him! Because he's a good teammate... Do'h!

**Confession Cam- Heather**

Owen and Justin won't be a problem to control, but Cody and Noah are a little bit smarter. I'll just have to get the two of them eliminated A.S.A.P.!

"Alright, campers. It's time to take it up a notch!" Chris announced loudly. "With Fairy Tales!" All of the fifteen campers that legitimately remained awake groaned in terror and dread.

Chef Hatchet came into view dressed as a very ugly pink ballerina, sat down at the same golden harp he had used to show off the buffet earlier, and began to play it beautifully as Chris picked up a book from a stack that he was using as a footrest underneath the armchair he was utilizing.

"Once upon a boring time, there was... a boring kingdom. And in this boring kingdom... there was a boring village. And in this boring village... there was a bunch of boring children. And one of this boring children... was Noah," Chris continued to drone on and on about the adventures of boring Noah, as Hatchet began to leap through the air in his ballerina tutu, sprinkling sleep dust in the campers' eyes. Tyler was intent on not falling asleep, and thus tied himself to a tree with rope. Sadly, when Chef threw some sleeping powder at him, The Jock fell asleep anyway.

"NO!" Tyler shouted, jolting awake. He had been dreaming that the tree he was attached to had collapsed and crushed Courtney and Eva.

"Shut it, Joke Jock!" Eva shouted up at the tree. Meanwhile, Courtney was pacing back and forth.

**Confession Cam- Courtney**

I was positive that if I just kept moving, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep!

Noah was almost asleep when he felt a soft suckling on his ear. Opening one of his eyes, The Bookworm saw that Owen was kissing his ear.

"AH!" he screamed, throwing the book he was reading, _Les Miserables_, at The Big Lug's head. Pausing a moment, Noah noticed that the other boy was completely naked. The Bookworm stood gaping until Owen turned around and began to wander off.

"Wow, there's only thirteen of us left..." Trent counted up the number of contestants still awake. It was now about six o'clock on the third day of the Awake-a-thon, and Leshawna had fallen asleep at last.

"Trent, let's play favorites to keep us awake," Gwen yawned.

"Great idea, Gwen!" Cody broke in. The Tech Geek had wandered over to the couple after Duncan had threatened to rearrange his face if he sat close to The Punk, "Trent, favorite song?"

"Um... "She Would Be Loved"," The Musician answered, "Gwen, favorite color?"

"Er... midnight blue!" Gwen replied.

"Oo, mysterious! I like that," Cody tried to flirt with The Goth.

"Oh, Cody," Gwen blushed, "It's probably because I'm about to fall asleep, but I feel like only mauling you instead of killing you."

"Wait!" Trent looked shocked. "Don't fall asleep now. Quick, Gwen, favorite movie moment!"

"You guys are going to think it's cheesy!" Gwen replied.

"I promise that I won't!" both guys reassured her at once.

"It's the kiss at the end of that road trip movie," Gwen looked shamed, "you know, the one with the guy and the three girls?"

"I know the one! You actually like that movie!?" Cody laughed.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Trent whispered to the other two. All three teenagers looked up to see a naked Owen stumble past them and into the forest. The Big Lug climbed up the island's mountain and then fell off of the cliff side at the top.

By the end of the third day, only eleven competitors remained. They were Gwen, Trent, Heather, Eva, Duncan, Cody, Noah, Cody, Justin, Bridgette, Katie, and Ezekiel.

"I've gotta pee," Gwen informed Trent. Cody had left them about two hours previously to talk to Ezekiel.

"I'll come with you to make sure you don't fall asleep," Trent replied. As the two teenagers walked past Justin, they noticed that he never blinked.

"Look at that concentration!" Gwen noticed his eyes and began to to wave her left hand in front of them.

"Yip!" Trent shouted, "Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip!" He waved his arms around in a wild fashion until Justin blinked, revealing his eyes to be painted, allowing him to cheat through the whole contest.

"His eyelids are painted!" Eva yelled, "I saw it!"

"Wow, that is wickedly devious and clever!" Chris walked over to examine Justin. "But you're still out, dude." The Model hung his head in shame as he moved to a log to sit down.

"That's it!?" the Jockette cried out, "He freaking cheated!"

"Fine," the Host sighed. "Eva, you can choose a Gopher to instantly eliminated from the Awake-a-thon.

"I choose... Gwen!" Eva smirked, while The Goth scowled at her.

Meanwhile, Owen was swimming with the swordfish. He would jump in and out of the water at the same time as the aquatic animals, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world.

**Confession Cam- Owen**

Did I mention that I ate the entire batch of baked beans and maple syrup? (taps his fingers together nervously) The funny thing about baked beans is... that they make me sleepwalk!

It was about midnight of the third night, and only Noah had fallen asleep.

"Um, I'm sorry about being so sexist to you, eh," Eva looked up to see Ezekiel muttering a brief apology.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me!" the Jockette snarled at The Home schooled Guy.

"Whatever," Ezekiel shrugged. "I just thought that I'd come over to apologize and tell you that I saw Heather take your MP3 player. Courtney saw it too, eh."

"HEATHER!" Eva shouted at The Queen Bee as she marched over to her. "Give me my music, I need my music!"

"Do you mean this?" Heather held up the MP3 player innocently. "Here, I'll just... oops!" The Queen Bee had "accidentally" dropped the music player into the fire pit.

"NO!" Eva roared, "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU, MUSIC KILLER!?"

"Because," Heather replied rather calmly, "Courtney saw me take it, and she told me that she wasn't going to tell you about it."

"Traitor!" the Jockette cried out. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, COURTNEY!"

**Confession Cam- Courtney**

Not alone did Eva wake up all of us that were sleeping, but she also smacked me in the face! I've never been so humiliated in my life!

"So that will send Courtney to the Medical Tent," Chris chuckled, "and will also eliminate Eva from the Awake-a-thon for unsportsmanlike conduct!" It was now noon of the fourth day, and only nine campers remained. Bridgette was comforting Katie, who was still upset over Sadie's elimination.

"I know that you're still upset," Bridgette spoke softly to the B.F.F. "But you need to realize that you have other friends here, and it's not like Sadie is gone forever."

"Really?" Katie asked, "I've only ever stuck with Sadie. Before I met her, people were always rude to me at school. They didn't understand why I liked what I liked, and they would bully me because of it. After I met Sadie, we found out that we had so much in common that it didn't matter when people bullied us, because we had each other."

"Well, what are your interests?" Bridgette asked the B.F.F..

"I like all things fashion," Katie giggled, "and I love to dance. I don't mind swimming, either!"

"It sounds like we can all help you with a different love of yours," Bridgette mused. "Lindsay is good at everything fashion, I can swim really well, and DJ can bust a few dance moves!"

"Aww, thank you so much, Bridgette!" Katie squealed.

**Confession Cam- Katie**

Bridgette is right. I'll find more friends no matter what! I never knew that I could be liked by so many people! Eeeeee!

Duncan was up to something. He had wondered over to Harold, who was still asleep, and dipped The Nerd's hand into a cup of warm water. About a minute later, Harold sighed, and a large wet spot began to form over his crotch.

"Oh, gross!" Duncan exclaimed, "The dude actually peed in his pants!"

"Huh?" Harold spoke as he sat up. "Gosh, Duncan! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" The Nerd ran off to the showers, but not before everyone saw that he had peed in his pants. Duncan just roared with laughter.

**Confession Cam- Duncan**

Sometimes, Harold just makes it too easy!

Some more time passed, and by the morning of the fifth day, only Duncan, Heather, Trent, Cody, and Ezekiel remained in the contest.

"What is wrong with you people?" Chris shouted as he walked into the clearing, "Fall asleep already!" He was sipping at a cappuccino and wore a devious grin on his face.

"Please, man, you gotta hook me up, eh! I'll even eat the grinds!" Ezekiel cried out. The Host just shook his head and than threw the rest of the coffee into the trashcan.

"I didn't want it to come to this!" Chris yelled, "I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this.' But darn it, these campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find!"

**Confession Cam- Heather**

Oh, what now?! You know what? Bring it on, Chris!

"'The History of Canada', a popup book, chapter one!" Chris announced, "The beaver. Canada's national symbol and a "dam" fine hat." By the end of the first sentence of the book, Ezekiel and Cody were out for the count. Trent looked as if he was almost done for as well.

"No, Trent!" Gwen shouted, "NOOOOOOO!" The Musician had begun to dream at last.

"Chapter ten," Chris continued sometime later, "Bathroom break! Any takers?"

"I've held it for this long," Duncan looked like he was in pain, "I could keep going for a while!"

"Yeah," Heather snapped, "but can you hold it for the next ten chapters?"

"Fine" the Punk grumbled, "but stay out of the stall, OK!?" The camera man nodded, and Duncan departed. Minutes passed, and Chris was starting to tap his fingers in boredom when an intern gave him a note.

"And it looks like Duncan has taken a snooze on the can!" Chris looked up as he read the note, "but Heather has fallen asleep as well! Lets look at the instant replay, shall we?"

"And the winners are..." Chris announced, "The Killer Bass, by one-tenth of a second!" Heather screamed so loudly in anger at this that several geese floating around in the lake became deaf. Of course, her scream still couldn't wake up Duncan, who would probably be sleep until the next challenge.

Later, Eva walked over to the medical tent to apologize to Courtney, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry..." the Jockette grumbled.

"Yeah, well, if we had lost," Courtney spat out, "I can guarantee that you'd be the one leaving tonight!"

**Confession Cam- Heather**

After I was forced to rescue Owen from the lake to talk about our alliance (shudders), he went to chat with the others about it. We've all agreed that we're voting off Leshawna. Getting rid of Justin might have made Owen reconsider my generous alliance offer!

**Confession Cam- Gwen**

Who did I vote for Justin? If he hadn't cheated, I might have had a chance of winning the Awake-a-thon for us!

"Welcome to your first bonfire ceremony, Gophers!" Chris looked somber as eleven of the campers filed in and sat on the logs, "here at Camp Wawanakwa, if you don't get a marshmallow, you must go down to The Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers at once! That means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back. Ever! The first marshmallow of the night goes to Heather."

"Obviously!" the Queen Bee smirked.

"Noah, Cody, and Owen are safe as well," Cris continued, "Marshmallows also go to Beth, Gwen, Lindsay, and Trent."

Izzy, Justin, and Leshawna stared at the plate, which only had two marshmallows remaining on it.

"Izzy," Chris informed the crazy girl, "The last marshmallow of the night goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Leshawna!" Chris announced, "Justin, what can I say, bro? You did cheat after all!" The Model nodded and hung his head as he walked down to the dock and boarded the boat.

Everyone was too tired to talk about the elimination, and all Owen had to say was several long sighs.

However, The Big Lug got out of his bunk in the middle of the night, undressed himself, and walked into the forest, where he was found by four Sasquatchanakwas. After smelling him, the creatures threw Owen into the river, and he floated onto a beaver's den.

Votes: Noah- Leshawna

Justin- Leshawna

Izzy- Justin

Cody- Leshawna

Beth- Justin

Trent- Justin

Lindsay- Justin

Leshawna- Justin

Heather- Leshawna

Gwen- Justin

Owen- Leshawna

Eliminated List: Sadie, Justin

Author's Notice: The Big Sleep is a very hard episode to write on, because the pace is very slow, in my opinion. Anyways, next time: The teams face a dodgeball challenge, Cody helps Owen win the attention of Izzy, and Heather tries again to manipulate Lindsay and Beth!

11


	3. Dodgebrawl

**Chapter Three: Dodgebrawl**

Author's Notice: Total drama rocks my socks off- Yep, I always thought that the producers bashed Eva a little too hard.

Meowth's Toon Dragon- You're right about how cheaters never prosper. Plus, without Justin, I won't have to add in his numerous lines! Oh, wait. He had like two lines over the duration of his time on TDI. Oh, well!

TotalDramaWreck- I appreciate that you think TDI should have been done this way. Thanks!

There is a new poll on my profile! Please vote to tell me whether or not I should add in Aftermaths every six episodes.

I do not own Total Drama, Total Drama Characters, or anything Total Drama related.

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris Maclean began the recap as usual, "the Killer Bass kicked butt in the Awake-a-thon, even though Duncan took a snooze on the can. The Screaming Gophers took their first loss of the season, harsh! Heather orchestrated the first Total Drama Island alliance by convincing Owen, Cody, Noah, and Justin to join forces with her after Lindsay and Beth refused her offer, then pocketed Eva's MP3 player and sat back to watch the fireworks. Nicely played, Heather, nicely played! Even though Justin could've pretty much charmed the pants off of anyone here, in the end it was his scheming ways that got him kicked off. He became the second contestant to get onto the Boat of Losers. Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Duncan be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? Who will take the most humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame yet? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony performed yet, on Total Drama Island!"

It had been two days since the Awake-a-thon, and all of the twenty remaining campers were dreading the challenge that they knew was coming. All of the contestants shuffled into The Main Lodge, first The Screaming Gophers and then The Killer Bass.

"Duncan!" Chris announced the arrival of The Punk. "You look like crap, dude!"

"Ah, stick it, Maclean!" Duncan grumbled. He than fell asleep on top of his breakfast gruel.

"Harold snored all night!" Courtney complained to The Host. At that moment, The Nerd walked into the room. Oblivious to the hushed laughter of the other teenagers, Harold fantasied that his fellow competitors were honoring him with applause and rightful gratitude.

"Um... dude, somebody messed with your face!" Geoff unsuccessfully attempted to hide his skeptical chuckling.

"Cool, sweet 'stache," the Nerd mumbled as he glanced at his reflection in a crusty spoon. Someone had drawn a flourishing mustache on Harold's face in a black sharpie marker while he had been sleeping the previous night.

"Wow! Another night without sleep?!" Chris aimed at Duncan. "How much are you hurting, dude!?"

"Wanna find out!?" the Punk questioned The Host.

"No, no, it's cool. It's cool, bra!" Chris replied rather quickly. Meanwhile, at the Gopher side of the building, Trent had just sat down.

"Ugh. I'm so tired that I can't even feel my face!" the Musician complained. Across the table, Heather was talking to Owen, Cody, and Noah, the other members of her new alliance.

"Alright!" she began to speak. "Rule Number One. I am the captain of this alliance and thus get to make up all of the rules. Got it? Rule number two?"

"Breaking the rule will result in the rule-breaker getting kicked out of the alliance," Noah answered, rolling his eyes at the stupid question.

"The final rule," Heather continued, "is that you guys can't date anyone. This will be the only alliance on this island!"

"That's fine with me," Noah replied sarcastically.

"I'm not so sure about the last one," Cody spoke up. "I mean, Gwen's really hot!"

"That's fine," the Queen Bee looked upset. "I can change it. I can also find someone else to take The Final Three with me!"

"Umm... it's cool. Don't worry!" Cody agreed quickly.

"Hey Cody!" Owen asked. "Do you wanna come with me to see if there's anymore of that delicious gruel left?" Cody nodded, and the two left.

"I know you can be smart, Heather," Noah spoke to her once the other two were out of earshot, "but so can I. The only reason I'm in this stupid alliance is because Owen asked me to. If I think that you are being manipulative toward him even once, then all three of us are leaving your little alliance!" The Queen Bee nodded, scowled, and then walked off.

**Confession Cam- Heather**

Next time we lose, I'll be voting for Noah to get kicked off no matter what!

"Alright, campers!" Chris shouted a few minuted later, "the next challenge starts in five minutes! And be prepared to bring it!" All of the contestants groaned, wondering what The Host possibly had in store for them next.

Five minutes later, the competitors made their way to a giant glass dome on the edge of the forest closest to the bonfire pit. As soon as they entered, Duncan lay down on one of the numerous wooden bleachers situated in a circle formation around a basketball court without any hoops.

"Wake me up," the Punk snarled at his team, "and it'll be the last thing you do!" The Killer Bass nodded, knowing that Duncan would probably keep true to his word.

"This is all your fault, you know!" Courtney cried out toward Harold. "You and your snoring face!"

"It's called a medical condition," the Nerd replied, "GOSH!"

"Today's challenge," Chris interrupted Harold's long rant on the causes of snoring, "is the classic game of dodgeball!"

"Gee, throwing balls, another mentally challenging task!" Noah, Cody, and Owen snickered.

"I know, right?" Lindsay broke in. The three buddies looked at her with expressions of shock on their faces.

"Anyways," Chris continued unfazed, "can anyone tell me the first rule of dodgeball?"

"Don't talk about dodgeball?" Noah chuckled.

"Umm... no," the Host looked confused. "The first rule is to not get hit by a dodgeball! Also, if you catch a ball, you get to bring one of your players in and the thrower is out! Like this," Chris turned around and threw a dodgeball straight at Noah's face, knocking the Bookworm over one of the bleachers to come to a stop underneath them.

"You can use your ball to deflect a ball," Chris continued, "but if it knocks your ball out of your hands, you're out. Geoff, see if you can hit me."

"What am I supposed to do when this comes at me?" Lindsay asked The Host, holding up a dodgeball. At that exact moment, Geoff threw a dodgeball at Chris, who deflected it with his own ball, sending The Party Guy's dodgeball straight into Lindsay's face.

"You were supposed to dodge!" Chris yelled.

"Right," Lindsay moaned. "Tyler, how bad is it?"

"It's not actually that bad!" the Jock replied. A giant boil was rising on The Blonde Bimbo's face.

"Anyways," the Host continued, "today's challenge will be best three out of five. It will also be five on five matches. So, teams, pick your players for round one!"

In the end, Heather, Owen, Cody, Trent, and Leshawna were chosen to compete for the Gophers, while Tyler, Harold, Courtney, Bridgette, and Eva were playing for the Bass.

"Bring it on, Fish Heads!" Heather shouted. "Otherwise, winning just won't be as sweet."

"Oh, yeah!?" Tyler yelled back a reply. "We're going to bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!" Courtney slapped her face when she heard this.

**Confession Cam- Courtney**

That was the worst comeback ever!

Chef Hatchet was refereeing the match, and so blew a silver whistle to start the game.

"Just give me all of the dodgeballs!" Tyler commanded. Nodding, his teammates managed to scramble and retrieve four of the five balls for The Jock. Screaming out a battle cry, Tyler threw all of them in different directions. One hit Katie in the chest, another smacked Hatchet on his chin, the third ball knocked Chris out of a bleacher, and the final one smacked Lindsay straight in the face.

"Watch the hair, dude!" the Host cried out in annoyance. Nine of The Killer Bass shook their heads in despair, worried that they would be back at elimination ceremony again. Meanwhile, Harold had somehow managed to grab the fifth dodgeball at the start.

"Who's ready to go down due to my mad skills?" Harold critiqued The Screaming Gophers' talent in the game.

"Well, let's see what you got, string bean," Leshawna responded to The Nerd's challenge. "Bring it on!" Harold attempted to do a crane-like position with the ball on his knee, but it went wrong and knocked Bridgette and Eva over and out of the match.

**Confession Cam- Eva**

That nerd is going down!

The dodgeball rolled over the half-court line and was picked up by Leshawna, who promptly through it at Harold, who ran while screaming a very girly scream off of the court.

"So that means The Gophers have four players left standing, while The Bass only have two!" Chris announced gleefully.

"Great Gatsby, that is it!" Owen shouted. "GAME ON!" The Big Lug threw a dodgeball with considerable force, knocking both Tyler and Courtney off of their feet.

"The Screaming Gophers have won the first match!" Chef reported.

"Nice moves, Harold!" Courtney yelled at The Nerd. "We could have won that match if you hadn't knocked out two of our own teammates!"

"Eva and Bridgette just weren't ready for the power of mad skills!" Harold announced.

"Our only chance is to wake up Duncan, eh," Ezekiel mused.

"Fine. You do it, Joke Jock!" Eva shouted at Tyler.

"Why me!?" Tyler looked shocked.

"Because, other than Harold, you're the worst at dodgeball," Katie informed The Jock. "Plus, Duncan is much less likely to kill you, whereas Harold..."

Meanwhile, Cody had been asked by Owen to help him. The Big Lug had his eye on Izzy, but was afraid of denial.

"Don't worry, bra," Cody gave Owen his signature sly grin. "The Codemeister has this one in the bag!" Also on The Gopher's side of the stadium, Heather was attempting one last time to win Lindsay and Beth over to her side.

"Hey, er... friends!" the Queen Bee pretended to be sweet. "I hope you've changed your mind about my offer for an alliance!"

"No way, Heather!" Beth snapped. "We've seen you be rude to Owen, Noah, and Cody, and we think that what you're doing is just not right!"

"You tell her, girl!" Leshawna shouted as Chef blew his whistle to signify that there were only three minutes left until the next round.

"Fine!" Heather stormed off, angry that she was stuck with three guys in her alliance.

The Killer Bass team had decided to all wake up Duncan at the same time. All it took was one poke with a stick to his face, and The Punk was up, growling as he broke the stick in two.

"You guys better have a really good reason for waking me up!" he snarled in his teammates' faces.

"We're already down by one match!" Eva snarled.

"And why should I help you guys win?" Duncan asked.

"Because," Ezekiel stated, "I can guarantee that if we lose, you'll be the one going home, eh!"

"Fine!" Duncan snarled. "But we gotta do what I say, when I say to do it!" The team nodded, happy to be back on The Punk's good side.

"Campers!" Chris announced. "Let's get ready to play some ball!"

"Come on, Noah, it's your turn," Heather walked over to The Bookworm impatiently.

"Oh, you guys looked like you were having sooo much fun earlier, and I'd hate to stand in the way of someone having fun," Noah replied, his eyes scanning the book he was reading at a pace of five pages per minute.

"Fine," Heather snapped back, still too angry about the alliance to care.

"Alright, gather around, Bass," Duncan called a huddle, "here's a strategy I learned on my first visit to Juvie. It's called 'rush the new guy'!" As it turned out, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Katie, and Ezekiel would be playing against Gwen, Trent, Owen, Lindsay, and Beth.

"Contestants, get ready... get set... GO!" Hatchet bellowed at the top of his lungs. This time, The Killer Bass managed to grab all five of the balls.

"Fire!" Duncan shouted, and all five of them fired simultaneously at Beth, eliminating her from the round. They repeated this method against Trent and Lindsay, losing only Courtney to a stray ball.

"Pull yourselves together, Gophers!" Heather cried out at Gwen and Owen, who both nodded.

"Charge!" the Big Lug shouted. Throwing another powerful dodgeball, he got Geoff and Ezekiel out but got hit in the head by a ball thrown by Katie, making it Gwen versus Duncan.

"You're going down, punk!" the Goth screamed.

"I don't think so!" Duncan yelled back. Both of the teenagers let loose their dodgeballs at the same time, but Duncan's managed to smack Gwen in the face before he felt the chilling blow of Gwen's ball smash into his groin, causing The Punk fall over, groaning in pain.

"Duncan!" Courtney called as she ran onto the court.

"I didn't think you cared about me, Princess," the Punk managed to choke out.

"I don't, er... care about you," the C.I.T. looked very guilty.

"Whatever," Duncan smirked as he rose shakily to his feet. "I think that I'm out for the next game."

"I'll take his place," Harold spoke in a raspy voice.

"Um, not to be rude or anything," Geoff commented, "but you kinda suck at dodgeball, bra." Harold hung his head and nodded glumly, then sat down in the bleachers to await the next match.

**Confession Cam- Courtney**

Duncan and me? As if! He's such an ogre! And he never washes his hands! _The editors of this show have gotten rid of three hours of long ranting preformed by Courtney. We are sorry for the inconvenience!_

Meanwhile, Cody had forgotten all about helping Owen with Izzy and was busy taking advantage of Trent's tiredness to hit on Gwen.

"So, Gwen," Cody leaned back while talking to The Goth. "You really touch those balls like a pro." When Gwen heard this, she turned around sharply to glare at The Tech Geek.

**Confession Cam- Cody**

You really touch those balls like a pro!? What was I thinking (slaps his face)!?

Meanwhile, Owen was finally trying to summon up the courage to talk to Izzy on his own.

"Man, I love to touch those balls!" the Big Lug was saying. "They feel so squishy in my hands!"

**Confession Cam- Owen**

Man, I love to touch those balls!? Do'h!

"Um... OK," Izzy looked confused. "Do you want to maybe go for a walk?"

"_I have to say no... Heather told me to say no..." _Owen thought inside of his head.

"OK!" the Big Lug grinned allowed. The two smiled at each other as they left the stadium.

"Do both teams have their players?!" Chris asked rather loudly.

"Yes, Sir!" both teams shouted back. The starting lineup for The Killer Bass this time around was DJ, Tyler, Bridgette, Katie, and Eva, while The Screaming Gophers' team was comprised of Gwen, Cody, Heather, Leshawna, and Lindsay. The match was pretty even in the beginning, with Heather, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Tyler all getting eliminated normally. Then DJ threw a dodgeball as hard as he could at Cody, but The Tech Nerd caught it, sending The Gentle Giant out of the game and Trent into it.

"Come on, guys!" Noah shouted from the bleachers. "You can do better than that!" At this, all of his teammates glared at him, fed up with his lack of participation.

**Confession Cam- Noah**

I tell you, the team spirt was really lacking right then!

It was down to Cody and Leshawna against Katie, Eva, and Geoff. Two balls were in the middle of the court, while the other three were held by Cody, Eva, and Katie. The Tech Geek, The Jockette, and The B.F.F. were in some sort of a stale mate, each of them refusing to throw their dodgeball at their opponent. At that moment, Leshawna and Geoff both ran for the two balls in the middle at the same time. Geoff reached them only moments before Leshawna, and so threw one at The Big Sister. She moved her arms up to block the ball, but she was hit by another sent from Eva, which bounced off of The Big Sister and hit Geoff in the stomach.

"Say your prayers, Geek!" Eva snarled. Cody gulped, but then mustered his courage and threw his ball at The Jockette. Unfortunately, she jumped over it.

"Ha, ha! Wimp!" Eva shouted. However, Cody's dodgeball came hurtling back a few seconds later. The ball seemed to be having a boomerang effect, and so it easily smacked Eva on its way back to The Tech Geek.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? CHEATER!" Eva cried out at the top of her lungs as she left the court. Cody just grinned.

"That is one tough ball to dodge!" Chris looked impressed. Back on the court, The Tech Geek turned to face The B.F.F., who now looked very afraid. Cody took a dodgeball that had been rolling past him, and rubbed it against his shirt. After a few seconds of this, he chucked it at Katie, who began to run as fast as she could to dodge the ball, which seemed to be having a homing affect on her.

After chasing Katie for about a minute, Cody's dodgeball smashed into the B.F.F., causing The Tech Geek to win the third game for The Screaming Gophers.

"Has anyone seen Owen or Izzy?!" Heather asked Noah frantically. "And why are you not participating!?"

"Oh, sorry," Noah put down his book as he cleared his throat. "Woohoo! Way to throw those murder balls! Go, team, go!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, Noah!" Heather looked disgusted as she stormed off.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Owen were sitting under The Dock of Shame, having a chat about a hotdog eating contest Owen had participated in.

"And then the timer ran out," the Big Lug was saying. "Owen had won the with the World-Record score of 200 hotdogs. Well, technically the judges wouldn't count the last two because they shot back out Owen's nose, but Owen still counts them."

"Izzy thinks that Owen's stories are sooo cool and unique," Izzy spoke in the third-person. Suddenly, the two teenagers heard loud footsteps and turned around to find Heather walking close by on the wood of the dock above them.

"You losers know that the way you flirt by talking as if you weren't you is appallingly babyish, right?!" the Queen Bee rudely interrupted their conversation.

"Why don't you just chill out, Heather?" Izzy asked. "All Big O and I want to do is have fun, but you just have to spoil everything, don't you!?"

"Why don't you dodge this!" Heather looked shocked for a moment at Izzy's harsh words, but then grabbed a canoe, lifted it above her head, and the slammed it down on The Crazy One's head.

"Ouch!" Izzy laughed rather insanely. "Oh, oh, do it again!"

**Confession Cam- Owen**

Heather was kinda rude to Izzy back there (shrugs his shoulders)... oh well, she must have been having a really bad day or something. I mean, no one would ever be intentionally mean to others... would they?

"How are we doing?" Heather snapped at Noah when she had returned to the stadium.

"Sports, not my forte, remember?" Noah replied, still focused on his book. At that moment, the last of the Gophers on the court, which happened to be Beth, was knocked off of her feet by five balls at once. Standing on the other side of the arena was Duncan, who wore a huge grin as he stuck his tongue out at the other team, confident that the Bass would win the tiebreaker round.

"You midgets have a fifteen minute break!" Chef Hatchet announced. "Use it very wisely!"

"Alrighty, guys!" Courtney looked overjoyed. "We're doing it. Soon we'll have the lead in terms of team members over the Gophers!"

"I think that it's my turn to play again," Harold broke in.

"No way," Eva snarled. "We actually have a chance at winning this!" The Nerd nodded and returned to his seat on the bleachers. On the other side of the stadium, the other team was in a heated discussion as well.

"Not that Noah here really cares," Heather began a little pep talk, "but we are not losing two in a row. Understand!?" Everyone nodded, and the Gophers set about choosing their members for the fifth and final match.

**Confession Cam- Noah**

I'm not as stupid as Heather makes me out to be. I assume either this or the next challenge will be a reward one, so it won't hurt to lose. Losing will just bring out Heather's bad side, and once she is revealed as the scheming witch that she is, our team is sure to vote her off! The only way I can guarantee that we will lose, however, is if I purposefully don't help out in the challenge. Of course, that means that everyone will probably try to vote me off, so hopefully this challenge will be the reward challenge. It's just a risk that I will have to take!

"Gophers! Bass!" Chris announced. "Lets take this sample to the lab and see what you're made of!" Tyler, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, and Katie took to the course for The Bass, while The Gophers sent forth Owen, Cody, Gwen, Leshawna, and Heather.

"Knock 'em out, throw 'em out, ra ra ra!" Noah cried out rather pathetically, causing his whole team to glare at him. Hatchet blew his silver whistle to start the final match of the day.

"Fire!" Duncan shouted, and all five of The Bass threw their dodgeballs at Heather, smacking The Queen Bee in her chin. The next time that they tried this tactic on Owen, however, he caught the ball, sending Duncan out of the game and Beth into it.

"Charge!" the Big Lug shouted, throwing a ball at Tyler, who unexpectedly caught it and chose to bring Bridgette into the game.

It kept going back and forth like this for a while. Gwen for Duncan. Tyler was out. Eva for Gwen. Owen for Ezekiel. Katie for Lindsay. Beth for Tyler. Eva was out. Lindsay was out. Cody for Geoff. Ezekiel for Izzy.

It went on and on until it was only Owen and Cody versus Ezekiel and Geoff. Cody threw a ball at Geoff, who caught it and decided to take pity on Harold and bring The Nerd into the game. It was only moments later when Owen caught a ball thrown by Ezekiel and brought Cody back into the game. Then Ezekiel got hit by a ball sent by The Tech Nerd. Seconds later, Geoff caught a ball thrown by The Big Lug, but got hit by a ball thrown by Cody.

**Confession Cam- Duncan**

So it was up to Harold? Against Owen? I knew that we were goners right then. Goodnight, Harold!

"Um... just give it a go, Harold!" Courtney looked as if she had given up all hopes of winning the challenge. "What have you got to lose?" The Nerd nodded, and then swallowed. Cody glared at Harold, a dodgeball in each hand.

"Sorry, dude, but you've got to go down!" Cody laughed as he threw both of the balls. Harold clenched his teeth in concentration, and barely managed to miss both of them.

**Confession Cam- Harold**

I have lots of practice dodging projectiles in figure-skating. Luckily, it was very useful in this situation!

Cody aimed a dodgeball perfectly at Harold's head, but The Nerd pulled his face back and under the ball just in time. His eyes crossed and then glazed over as he watched it sail over his head in what seemed like slow-motion.

"Time out!" Courtney showed Chef Hatchet the signal for a time out, and the cook nodded.

"Alright, Nerd, listen up!" Eva cracked all of her knuckles while talking to Harold. "As you know, you have to either catch the ball..."

"Which we know you can't do..." Duncan butted in.

"Or catch the ball he throws, eh!" Ezekiel finished.

"Do you think that you can do it?" Bridgette looked nervous. Harold nodded, took a swig of water, and accidentally spit it out all over Tyler's face when Cody walked by and slapped The Nerd's back.

"May the best man win, bra," Cody wished Harold good luck.

"Don't worry," Harold managed to choke out. "I plan to!" Cody looked surprised at The Nerd's seriousness, but at no time to react, because it was time to start the final throw.

Once on the court, a single dodgeball was placed on the half-court line. The whistle was blown, and both teenagers ran forward. In the end, Cody reached the ball first, stepped forward, aimed, and threw it straight at Harold's startled form. The Nerd grabbed the ball, held it close to his chest, closed his eyes, and skidded backwards into the wall. When he reached the wall, he unclenched his hands to show... that he had lost the ball in the process of being thrown backwards.

"We won!" Leshawna cried out, causing Noah to scowl. The other team also scowled, though for different reasons.

"The Killer Bass win!" Chef Hatchet announced, causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks.

"What did you just say!?" Heater looked angry as she spoke.

"Why do you say that, Chef?" Chris looked confused.

"If you look very closely, Chris," Hatchet continued. "That Scrawny Geeky kid had just crossed the half-court line when he threw the ball, thus disqualifying him. Too bad!" As soon as those words left Chef's mouth, the cheering and moaning instantly reversed. All of The Screaming Gophers turned around when they heard Noah complain about the outcome of the challenge and pelted him with dodgeballs.

"You're right, Noah," Heather smirked. "I guess sports really aren't your forte after all!"

About an hour later, Heather and her alliance were deciding who to vote off.

**Confession Cam- Heather**

So it's between Noah and Cody. In the end I chose Noah due to the threat he pinned on me this morning. The trick was getting him out of the room so that I could discuss it with the other two.

**Confession Cam- Noah**

Yeah, Heather is pretty smart, so I knew that I would have to eavesdrop to see if she had decided to vote for me.

"I've got to use the restroom," Noah spoke suddenly out of the blue. The Bookworm walked out of The Main Lodge's main doors and then instantly turned around to catch what Heather was saying.

"Listen, I can trust you two, right?" Heather was trying to convince the other two.

"Um... yeah. Why do you ask?" Cody answered her question with a question.

"We've got to vote Noah off of the island tonight!" Heather was very blunt.

"But why?" Owen asked. "I mean, I know he refused to be of any use in the challenge today, but he's still one of my best friends on the island and..."

"You know, I could easily convince the rest of the team to vote either of you off tonight!" Heather replied sternly with an air of threatening menace. "Cody, you lost the challenge for us, while you, Owen, were flirting with Izzy today. But, seeing as how I'm so generous, I won't get either of you kicked off... as long as you vote with me tonight!"

Noah smirked at this. She was very good at controlling them. Come to think of it, she was a little too good. She must be hiding something. He was going to find out what it was. Five minutes later, Cody and Owen walked out of the lodge, looking a bit shaky.

"Look, I know that she threatened you in there," Noah talked to the boys as they walked toward the bonfire ceremony. "It's all just empty threats. Heather is a scheming backstabber, and she's going to get us all kicked off of the island as we lose our usefulness. It's just a matter of time before she wins Lindsay and Beth over to her side as well. We have to band together to vote her off. We still should pretend that we're still oblivious to her plans so that she doesn't get suspicious. So, who's with me?" Both of the other guys agreed. It was getting dark. Tonight's ceremony was going to be a very suspenseful one, to say the least.

**Confession Cam- Owen**

I thoughts that this show was supposed to be about having fun, not winning (shakes his head)!

"Campers," Chris began the elimination ceremony, "I have before me nine bits of fluffy immunity. When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The unlucky camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately depart for The Dock of Shame, leave on the Boat of Losers, and never come back. EVER! The first marshmallow goes to... Owen!" The Big Lug clambered to his feet with a shout, and then popped all of his immunity into his mouth at once.

"The next four marshmallows go to Beth, Leshawna, Gwen, and Lindsay!" Chris continued, "Trent and Izzy are safe as well!" The three remaining campers, Heather, Noah, and Cody, were torn between gazing at each other and the final two marshmallows on the silver player in front of The Host.

"The next marshmallow goes to... Cody!" Chris had gotten to his favorite part of the show, "Heather and Noah. Heck, all Screaming Gophers! This is the finale marshmallow of the evening. And it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Heather!" Chris concluded.

"You guys are all really lucky, OK!" Heather shouted loudly before turning to glare at a furious Noah.

"You know what?" Noah cried out at his fellow teammates. "See if I care! Good luck, because you just voted off the only one with any brains on this team!"

"You need to learn a little thing called respect, turkey!" Leshawna shouted out the unfortunate teenager.

"Actually, Leshawna," Chris announced, "Noah won't have to learn that lesson just yet, as this was a non-elimination episode!" The Big Sister scowled and threw her marshmallow at The Bookworm, causing everyone to do the same. Noah yelled out a cry of defeat and ran off in the direction of the cabins, followed closely by all of his teammates.

**Confession Cam- Noah**

My plan worked out just perfectly fine!

**Confession Cam- Cody**

Noah seems a little bit nicer than Heather... for now. I'm just worried that the power he now holds may corrupt him and turn him into Heather Jr. (he shuddered)!

"So it wasn't the most dramatic bonfire ceremony ever," Chris pointed his figures towards the camera in front of him. "But I still get payed. Bonus!"

Votes: Noah- Heather

Izzy- Noah

Cody- Heather

Beth- Cody

Trent- Noah

Lindsay- Cody

Leshawna- Noah

Heather- Noah

Gwen- Noah

Owen- Heather

Eliminated List: Sadie, Justin, N/A

Author's Notice: What an episode to write! The very opposite of The Big Sleep, as Dodgebrawl is incredibly fast-paced and difficult to keep up with. Next Time: My first own challenge involving flags and jails, the plot between Lindsay, Beth, Heather, Noah, Cody, and Owen thickens even more, and another camper will be voted off of the island!


	4. Capture the Alliance

**Chapter Four: Capture the Alliance**

Author's Notice: I apologize for the delay on this story. My whole family was stuck in a hospital for a while. I swear that the next chapter will come out faster!

I do not own Total Drama, Total Drama characters, or anything Total Drama related.

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris Maclean began to speak the recap, "the two teams had to face each other in a brutal dodgeball challenge! Heather found some resistance in Noah, who told the others to vote her off. That's wicked, bra! Anyways, Duncan helped his team win two of the five matches. Unfortunately, he couldn't help Harold when he had to face Cody alone. Luckily, The Tech Geek had stepped over the line when he threw the dodgeball at The Nerd. That night, it was Noah the Know-It-All who didn't see it coming. Fortunately for him, it was a non elimination episode and his status in the competition stayed the same. Who will get supreme control of the alliance? Can The Killer Bass pull off their third win in a row? And who will be the third loser to walk down The Dock of Shame and board The Boat of Losers? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama Island!"

All of the twenty remaining campers were eating their daily breakfast gruel when Chris walked in.

"Everyone, finish up your breakfast and then go get some rest," the Host announced, startling everyone. "You're going to need it!"

"Ah, what?!" Duncan looked surprised. " No challenge today!?"

"I didn't say that!" Chris shouted over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. Over at The Screaming Gopher's table, Heather was talking with her alliance.

"There is no question!" the Queen Bee snapped at Owen and Cody while Noah was away getting food. "If we lose this challenge, we have to vote for Noah again. He'll be going home for sure than!"

"I don't know..." Owen looked skeptical. "Noah may be a pain sometimes, but he is my best friend, after all, and best friends stick together!"

"Fine!" Heather grumbled. "We'll keep him in our alliance... for now."

After breakfast, all of the campers returned to their cabins, grateful for the rest from the constant action that was the island, but unaware that their break would not be as long as they would hope.

"All right, Killer Bass!" Courtney announced to her team, which members were lounging around the bonfire pit, still recovering from their traumatic experiences on the dodgeball court. "We've won two in a row, but that really only counts as one! They've managed to survive a non-elimination episode, but we can do it, right?"

"I agree with the C.I.T., eh!" Ezekiel broke into the conversation. "Whatever move we make next, we're going to have play it smart!"

"And why can't we just use brute force to overpower them?" Eva looked even more angry than usually.

"Yeah," Duncan nodded. "It's time we used some force to get what we want!"

"Well, I think that we should use strategy!" Courtney shouted back.

**Confession Cam- Courtney**

That ogre is sooo the next one to go!

All right, team," Heather addressed towards her fellow campers. "Chris probably is just pretending that the challenge is postponed, but still, I want everyone to go to bed early tonight!"

"But I'm not really that much of a Ben Franklin person," Lindsay replied.

"What?" Izzy looked confused as she spoke.

"I think that she was referring to Benjamin Franklin's famous quote, "early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealth, and wise," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Silly Noelle, I was talking about money. I prefer credit cards!" Lindsay smiled as Noah scowled.

Later that day, Gwen and Trent were talking on The Dock of Shame.

"So, got any songs that you're working on?" the Goth looked lovingly at The Musician.

"I've got one special one that I've just about finished," Trent grinned at her.

"Is it about mutant alien cyborgs!?" Cody interrupted the conversation as he sat down with them.

"Um... no," Trent replied, looking skeptical.

**Confession Cam- Trent**

Why can't that Tech Geek ever give Gwen and I just like five minutes alone? He's sooo annoying!

"Hey, can I talk to Cody for a moment?" Heather asked as she strutted up to the trio. Without waiting for an answer, The Queen Bee dragged him away from the couple.

"Lucky him," Gwen muttered sarcastically, causing Trent to snort with laughter.

"What were you doing back there!?" Heather snapped at the frightened Tech Geek.

"Er... I was chatting with Trent," Cody replied nervously.

"No, you were flirting with Gwen!" the Queen Bee yelled back at him.

"So?" Cody began to gather his courage.

"So, don't you remember that there is no dating in our alliance!"

"Sor... sorry!" the Tech Geek stammered.

**Confession Cam- Cody**

Heather seriously creases me! I mean, come on. Without Gwen, I don't even want to win the money!

Time past, it was now about midnight, and most of the campers had gone to bed. Those that hadn't, Noah, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Lindsay, Duncan, Eva, Courtney, Bridgette, and Ezekiel, were all scattered around The Main Lodge. Most of them were enjoying the comforts of the island's complimentary, crappy coffee.

"I can't believe that you enjoy that filthy beverage!" Courtney scowled at Duncan, who was just finishing his fifth cup in an hour.

"I can't believe you don't, princess," the Punk smirked. "After all, you guys must have had some pretty fun nights at that C.I.T. thing that you did?"

"Oh, please!" Courtney scoffed. "We were all law abiding, mild mannered, and very smart citizens!"

"Whatever," Duncan replied as he raised one of his eyebrows.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Cody, Gwen, Trent, and Bridgette had deiced to play a game of truth or dare.

"Um... Cody, truth or dare?" Trent asked The Tech Geek.

"Er, truth," Cody answered.

"What's your greatest secret?" the Musician wondered.

"Do I have to answer that!?" Cody looked started.

"Come on, Cody!" Bridgette teased. "We all agreed that anyone who chickened out would have to kiss Eva... on the lips!" The Tech Geek gulped and nodded at this.

"When I was ten," he began, "I had a huge fanboy addiction to Justin Beiber. I thought that he was all that and a bag of chips. I even cut my hair to look like his!"

"That is just too good to be true!" Gwen chuckled. "Um... I choose Lindsay."

"Truth," the Blonde Bimbo replied.

"What is the biggest secret that anyone has ever told you?" Gwen grinned mischievously.

"Oh, I know!" Lindsay looked happy. "Beth told me who her secret crush was yesterday."

"I chose Lindsay again, eh!" Ezekiel cried out. "Who was it?" Everyone leaned in closer so that they could hear her reply.

"It's..." the Blonde Bimbo began, but was cut off by the loud blow of a bugle playing reverie.

Everyone in the building clamped their hands to their ears and ran out. The loud sound had awoken all of the campers that were sleeping as well, and now they were getting dressed quickly. When everyone had assembled in a line, Chris and Chef walked out of the woods opposite them, each carrying a flag with their face on it.

"Welcome to today's, er, tonight's challenge!" the Host shouted, causing everyone to groan at their bad luck. "Get ready to make like a ninja, because the challenge is the game of Capture the Flag! Here's how it's going to work. Each team will have two defenders, who guard the flag, three sneakers, who catch opponents, three ambushers, who go after the other flag, and two randoms, who can do all three!"

"We all the know the rules of Capture the Flag, Chris!" Eva shouted while clenching her fists.

**Confession Cam- Eva**

When are these challenges going to start getting really physically challenging!?

"I don't know how to play, eh," Ezekiel looked more than a little bit embarrassed.

"Exactly!" Chris wore a smug smile at his face as he glared at an enraged Eva. "Plus, we've tweaked a few rules here and there. Anywoo, the goal of the game is to capture the cleverly hidden flag of the other team. The Killer Bass' territory is from The Dock of Shame to the team cabins. Everything beyond that belongs to The Screaming Gophers. If you are on the opposite team's territory, than you can be caught and taken to jail. And then you can't come back into the game. EVER!"

"I sure am starting to like this version of the game!" Duncan whispered to Geoff, who chuckled and nodded.

"The jails are The Main Lodge for The Killer Bass, and The Craft Services tent for The Screaming Gophers," Chris continued. "The team that wins has immunity from the bonfire ceremony, and also will be given a clue tomorrow to where a secret immunity idol resides in the woods! This idol can save you from elimination, no matter when and where you play it! Any questions?" The teenagers all shook their heads no.

"Also," Hatchet broke in, "each team's flag has the head of one of us. My head is decorating The Killer Bass' flag, while Chris has decided to support The Screaming Gopher's banner. We each chose the flag of the team we thought would win tonight's challenge. And we betted fifty dollars on the outcome, so The Killer Bass better win!" Chef glared at the team that he was supporting as he spoke, causing all of its members to gulp.

"Each team has just five minutes to make their starting lineup, and then only another five minutes after that to hide their flags before the game begins. Contestants, start discussing your strategies!" Chris roared in anticipation of the set-ups.

**Confession Cam- Heather**

I knew that it was time to show of my nicer side to my fellow competitors. Also, if I put my three alliance guys as the ambushers, than I could win their fragile trust and rather weak help back!

"I'm going to be an ambusher no matter what, got it!?" Eva snarled at her team, who nodded and cautiously backed away from The Jockette.

"I think that it's time to put my wicked ninja skills to the test as a sneaker," Harold gave his opinion. "The problem is that my ninjaness may just be a little bit too overpowering for the feminine mind!"

"Why don't you just have a little chat with Homeschool here!" Eva roared at The Frightened Nerd. "I seem to remember that he had the same twisted little views that you do!

"I said that I was sorry, eh!" Ezekiel shook his head sadly.

Meanwhile, The Gophers were not faring any better.

"OK, so I think that Noah, Owen, and Cody should be the ambushers!" Heather put on a fake grin as she pointed at the three guys.

"Oh, gee," the Bookworm responded sarcastically. "You must know how I love being assigned to the most physical parts of the challenges!"

"Uh uh, there is no way that you are just gonna sit on your butt again during the challenge!" Leshawna shouted. "You got lucky once, but I doubt that you'll get lucky twice in a row!"

"Oh, just bite me!" Noah rolled his eyes, but instantly regretted it when The Big Sister slapped his the face.

Five minutes past, then ten, and finally at the fifteen minute mark, Chris rose angrily to his feet. He had been watching the teams continuing to fight, and had finally grown sick of it.

"Just drop it, campers!" the Host shouted. "If it speeds things up, we'll just drawn names out of a hat!"

"I'll do it, pretty boy," Chef Hatchet grumbled as he took off his hat. Only a mere two minute later, the results were in.

"Ehem!" Chris cleared his throat and addressed the now stock-still contestants. "The sneaking competitors for The Screaming Gophers are Noah, Leshawna, and Heather! Cody and Beth will be defending, Trent, Owen, and Gwen will be ambushing, and that leaves Izzy and Lindsay as randoms! For The Killer Bass, Duncan, Courtney, and Tyler will be sneaking, Ezekiel and Eva will defend, the ambushing campers are Geoff, Bridgette, and Harold, which forces Katie and DJ to be randoms. Teams, you have five minutes to hide your flags!"

"WHAT!?" Eva yelled. "I AM GOING TO BE AN AMBUSHER! I HAVE TO BE AN AMBUSHER!"

"Anything is better than working with this know-it-all!" Leshawna snarled, referring to Noah.

"Likewise," the Bookworm rolled his eyes.

"Alright, team!" Heather broke in. "I think that we need to hide our flag as far away from the line as possible!"

"You mean like on the mountain?" Owen tapped his fingers together a little nervously.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Heather replied giddily.

**Confession Cam- Leshawna**

That Queen Bee is defiantly up ta something that's no good. I'm gonna find out what it is and put a stop to it!

About three minutes had passed, and Duncan and Courtney could still not agree on where to hide the flag.

"I doubt that they would look on top of The Lodge's roof," the Punk was saying.

"It should be placed on the life guard chair!" Courtney snapped back.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Duncan snarled. Grabbing the flag out of the C.I.T.'s startled hands, he ran away from her.

"He is such an ogre!" she growled, stopping off.

"Alright, teams! The game starts now!" Chris shouted, cueing Chef to blow into a bullhorn.

"Let's go!" Tyler whispered to Duncan and Courtney. The three sneakers had been staying close to The Lodge to make sure that Eva hadn't killed Ezekiel in her rage at being assigned to the defender's position. Courtney nodded,and the three of them began creeping through the forest, looking for Screaming Gopher to grab.

"I see the other team's ambushers," Courtney hissed.

"This'll be easy!" Duncan replied. "Wait! Did you guys here that?!" The Punk turned around to see Izzy and Lindsay glaring at him.

"Run!" Tyler shouted, hustling away from the bush and back to The Killer Bass' side of the island.

"Looks like we caught two fishy fish!" Izzy giggled, causing Courtney to groan. "Let's take them back to the Craft Services tent!" Lindsay nodded, and the two girls ran off with their captured pray.

"So, um... got any interesting hobbies?" Cody asked Beth shyly. The two Gopher defenders were standing near the top of the mountain, and had yet to see a single Bass competitor.

"Not really," Beth blushed. "So, why do you play alongside Heather? I mean, she's a backstabbing witch!"

"Yeah" Cody admitted, "but Owen and Noah are my friends, and friends stick together. We'll leave Heather's alliance if things get too rough."

"I would just hate it if she ruined your guy's experience on the island," the Farm Girl replied.

"Thanks, Beth," the Tech Geek smiled. "Wait a second! Lindsay told us that you have a secret crush! So, who is it!?"

"Oh, well," Beth giggled. "That's an easy one. It's..." She was interrupted by a movement in the bushes to their left.

"DJ and Geoff!" Cody shouted. "You get DJ, and I'll get Geoff!" Beth nodded, and both of the defenders ran after the intruders.

"Caught you!" Beth smiled as DJ groaned.

"Dammit!" Cody came back breathless and empty-handed.

Meanwhile, Trent, Owen, and Gwen had just crossed over into enemy territory and were searching the woods near The Lodge for any signs of the flag.

"It's defiantly not over here, guys," Trent whispered.

"Look over there!" Gwen hissed. "Katie seems to be hanging around The Main Lodge. Maybe the flag's over there!"

"Um... I don't know, guys," Owen looked a little bit uncomfortable. "Heather told me not to listen to anything you two told me."

"Classic Heather!" Gwen snorted with laughter.

"Why do you even listen to her anyway?" Trent asked.

"Well, at first I thought her offer of taking Justin, Cody, Noah, and I to the final five was really cool and worth the stuff I knew that she was going to put us through," Owen replied. "Then she eliminated Justin and attempted to get rid of Noah too. That's when I started to see what you guys mean. Noah wants to betray her, but I just don't know..."

"I CAN SEE YOU *# $%+ OVER THERE!" Eva shouted at the top of her lungs. "IF YOU THREE PUT A SINGLE TOE OVER THE BORDER, THAN I WILL PERSONALLY COME OVER THERE AND RIP YOUR FACES OFF!"

"She really means it too, eh," Ezekiel whispered to Katie, who giggled.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU TWO EITHER, HOME-SCHOOLED AND BEST FU%#*+$ FOREVER!" the very angry Jockette snarled.

"Meep," Ezekiel managed to choke out before running away.

"Hey, Bridgette!" Geoff had a huge grin on, as he had finally caught up to The Surfer Girl after his narrow escape from the hands of Cody and Beth. "I just wanted to give you this, cause, uh... you're really hot and stuff!"

"Ah!" Bridgette shouted, whirling around to face The Party Guy. "Sss... Sorry, Geoff! I'm just really afraid of being in the woods alone."

"Well, than perhaps my gift can help you!" he smiled, holding out a ceramic heart made out of some weird macaroni substance and what looked like Harold's boogers.

"Ah!" the Surfer Girl shouted, smacking it out of The Party Guy's hands and causing it to smash into a thousand pieces on the ground. "Er, I mean thank you for the effort."

"It's cool, bra. I understand," Geoff sniffled as he walked away slowly.

**Confession Cam- Bridgette**

It was... so gross (shudders)!

"Well, maybe you should attempt to care more about the challenges!" Leshawna was shouting at Noah.

"Well, maybe you should be more considerate of other people's feelings!" the Bookworm scowled.

"Oh, so now Mr. Egghead thinks that I'm the one being inconsiderate!?" the Big Sister shouted. "Well, let me tell ya somethin', String-bean! I am the older sister to eleven small children, all of which I have ta take care of, due to ma mama being a single mother of twelve who has to work!" Noah just gapped as she told him this.

"So who do ya think is being inconsiderate now!?" Leshawna questioned him.

"I had no idea. I'm... I'm sorry," Noah apologized only moments before Harold snuck up behind them and tagged them out.

"Duncan!" Courtney snapped at The Punk inside of The Craft Services Tent. "Do you have to smoke during the challenge?!"

"I didn't think that you cared, Princess," he muttered back as he flicked his lighter.

"You are such an ogre!" the C.I.T. scowled as she smacked the lighter out of his hand. "Ohhhh, crap!" The lighter had caught some of the dry grass on fire, and it was spreading rather quickly. Meanwhile, Heather had approached Bridgette in the middle of the forest.

"Hey, Surfer Girl!" the Queen Bee pretended to be cheerful as she spoke. "Look, I know that you're afraid of the woods, so why not stick with me?"

"Umm... thanks, but no thanks, Heather," Bridgette replied. "Oh, and by the way, I just tagged you out."

"Well, that method was a fail," Trent gasped. Gwen, Owen, and he had just run all the way to the foot of the mountain, afraid that Eva could still be following them after their failed attempt to capture The Bass flag.

"That's for sure," Gwen replied. "We've got to be much more clever if we have any chance of willing this challenge."

"We're voting out Heather if that doesn't happen, right?" the Musician asked.

"That's one thing I'm certain of!" Gwen chuckled.

"Er, does anyone else smell burning waffles!?" Owen butted in as he sniffed around in the air.

"Owen," Trent gasped as he glanced at The Big Lug, "you're on fire, dude!" Owen froze at this, closed his eyes, and wailed at the top of his lungs.

"Owen, the lake!" Gwen shouted. The Big Lug nodded and began to run through the trees towards the edge of the cliff. When Cody saw him coming, both he and Beth dived off of the side of the mountain in hopes of escaping the tidal wave that they were sure was to come.

"Sweet Pyramids of Giza!" Owen shouted as he jumped over the side of the cliff. "I'm too young to die!"

After several moments of baited breath, Owen resurfaced alongside Beth and Cody.

"Whaoo!" the Big Lug shouted. "I'm not dead! Now I can still eat my way through the moon! And devour fancy cheeses in Paris! And try out chopsticks for the first time!"

"Er, Owen?" Beth interrupted him. "I think that you lost your pants."

"Dude! That's so gross!" Cody grinned. The Tech Geek's smile faded, however, when he looked up to see Geoff's descending hand tap him out.

"HOME SCHOOLED, LOOK!" Eva was shouting. "IT'S THE CRAZY GIRL AND THE BRAINLESS IDOIT! TAG THEM OUT!" Ezekiel grimaced and nodded, but tripped over a rock and fell into the other team's territory, where he was captured by Izzy and Lindsay.

"GO GET THEM, B.F.F.!" Eva shouted, pushing Katie straight into their waiting arms. "Oops!"

"So now only Gwen, Trent, Izzy, and Lindsay remain for The Screaming Gophers, while it's down to Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Eva, and Tyler for The Killer Bass!" Chris turned towards the camera that he had personally installed in his trailer.

"Hah!" Chef Hatchet stuck out his tongue. "My team is winning, pretty boy!"

"Ah, just shut up and get me a cappuccino, Chef!" Chris responded, rolling his eyes. Meanwhile, Bridgette had stumbled over to The Main Lodge, visibly shaking from her time spent in the forest.

"Psst, Bridgette!" Heather hissed from inside the building.

"What do you want?" the Surfer Girl snarled back at The Queen Bee.

"Throw the challenge and I'll give you these calming pills I snuck out of the kitchen!" Heather replied with a smirk.

**Confession Cam- Heather**

I knew that that Malibu Barbie would agree. And if she didn't, I had arranged a little bit of insurance!

"No way, Heather!" Bridgette shook her head.

"I've made a little bit of preparations just in case you said that," Heather spoke rather dryly. "I snuck some tranquilizer pills, also from the kitchen, into Geoff's bread. After the challenge, he'll feed it to the pigeons, like he does every night. The birds won't be able to survive the pills, and thus your poor little critter friends will die!"

"You wouldn't!" Bridgette gasped.

"I already have," Heather added slyly. "I'll give Geoff some other bread, though... if you cheat for The Gophers to win!"

"I'll do it," the Surfer Girl nodded slowly, and then gulped.

"Harold!" Gwen mouthed to Trent somewhere else in the woods. The Musician jerked his head backwards, as if to tell The Goth to sneak up on The Nerd from different sides.

"Sorry, dude, but you're out!" Trent grinned as he tapped Harold on the shoulder.

"Gosh!" the Nerd rasped back at them. "I guess that my Ninjaness just wasn't enough this time."

"You've got that right," Gwen winked at Trent.

"You take him to The Craft Services Tent," the Musician told The Goth. "Meanwhile, I'll go after the flag!" Gwen nodded and began to escort The Nerd away.

"Great!" Courtney snapped when Gwen lead Harold into the tent. "This is just great!"

"Yeah," DJ added. "We're down to four players, and Duncan ruined the ground with his stupid cigarette!"

"Well," Duncan continued the conversation. "It looks like we're losing another team member."

"Don't give up hope yet, eh!" Ezekiel spoke. "We could still pull off a win!" At that moment, Izzy and Lindsay came into the tent with Geoff, causing Courtney smack her forehead in exasperation.

"I can see the flag!" Trent murmured from behind a shrub facing the mess hall. "I'm gonna have to be quick if I'm going to evade Eva."

"Hey, what's up?" Lindsay, Gwen, and Izzy all asked as they appeared out of the trees and crouched down next to The Musician.

"This is our last chance," he whispered. "Eva, Bridgette, and Tyler are all crowded around The Main Lodge. The flag's on the roof, and if we have any hope of getting it, than we're going to need to create a diversion."

"Oh, I'm good at that!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Gwendolyn and I can sacrifice ourselves so that you guys, Trevor and Ingrain, can get to the flag!"

"I HOPE THAT YOU $& *^+ OVER THERE DON'T THINK THAT I CAN'T HEAR YOUR STUPID LITTLE PLANS!" Eva roared from the porch of the building.

"Hey, Eva?" Bridgette wondered softly. "I think that it would be a good idea if I could grab the flag and run around with it, so that it would be just a little bit more difficult for them to get it."

**Confession Cam- Bridgette**

I didn't really want to throw the challenge, but what choice did I really have? I mean, at least this way, it would at least look like I was trying to win a little bit!

"WHAT!?," Eva shouted at The Surfer Girl. "THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA! DON'T THINK THAT I CAN'T SEE YOU TWO OVER THERE! GET THEM, TYLER!" The Jock tried to, but tripped and fell over. Eva growled and shuffled off to get Gwen and Lindsay out of the game. Meanwhile, Bridgette had seen her chance. With Eva gone and Tyler on the ground, she safely managed to grab the flag and get back down from the roof just as Trent and Izzy saw what she was doing.

"What the hell is she doing?!" the Musician asked The Crazy Girl, who just shrugged.

"NO!" Eva shouted when she caught sight of Bridgette running around. Grabbing a large rock, The Jockette threw it at The Surfer Girl's leg. Everyone watched with baited breath as The Killer Bass flag flew out of Bridgette's hands and landed in a tree... in Screaming Gopher territory.

"Oops," Eva murmured nervously, only moments before The Screaming Gophers let out cries of triumph and The Bass let out groans of defeat.

"Congratulations must be rewarded to The Gophers for winning," Chris smirked as he walked into the clearing, thumbing a rather large mound of cash. "As for The Killer Bass, you guys just earned yourself nine round trip tickets to The Bonfire Ceremony, as well as one one way only ticket! As it's nighttime and I know that everyone's tired, I'll make it a special treat and let The Gophers come see the fun!"

"But that's after The Bass run a few laps for me!" Chef glared at the losers. "After all, they did loose me my fifty bucks!" All of The Bass groaned at Hatchet's words.

"Welcome, Bass," Chris began the bonfire ceremony as usual. "It's time for the always fear inducing bonfire ceremony! The person who does not receive..."

"Get on with it!" all twenty remaining campers shouted at once.

"Sheesh!" Chris rolled his eyes as he began to continue. "The first three marshmallow go to... Harold, Courtney, and Geoff!" The Party Guy let out a whoop of excitement at this, while the other two lucky teenagers just ate their treats in silence.

"The next three go to..." Chris paused for a moment, "Duncan, Katie, and Ezekiel! Two more of the lucky contestants are... Tyler and DJ! Eva, Bridgette, this is the final marshmallow of the evening! Both of you had parts that you played in making sure your team got here. But which one's mistakes were greater? The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Eva!" The Jockette snarled in relief as Bridgette looked dumbfounded.

"What!?" Bridgette gasped.

"Well, you lost us the challenge, eh," Ezekiel replied.

"Oh, don't worry!" Heather called from across the clearing. "She threw the challenge for a good cause. I threatened to kill her animal friends if she didn't!"

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Courtney turned towards Bridgette. "If you had, we wouldn't have voted you off!" Bridgette nodded and began to walk towards The Boat of Losers.

"Wait, Bridge!" Geoff shouted as he ran towards her. "You know, I still didn't vote for you!"

"Aw, that's so sweet of you!" Bridgette blushed, and leaned in to kiss The Party Guy. Unfortunately, Chris pulled her away before they could make contact.

"It's a thirty minute show..." Chris looked at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'll miss you guys!" Bridgette called over her shoulders as The Boat began to leave.

**Confession Cam- Heather**

(Looks at her nails) That was just too easy!

Votes: Ezekiel- Bridgette

Eva- Bridgette

Katie- Eva

Tyler- Eva

Courtney-Bridgette

Harold- Bridgette

Bridgette- Eva

DJ- Bridgette

Geoff- Eva

Duncan- Bridgette

Eliminated List: Sadie, Justin, N/A, Bridgette

Author's Notice: Sorry for you Bridgette fans out there! I needed to do this because I thought that Heather just wasn't turning out mean enough in this story. I'll try to incorporate more of the losers in then the actual show did.

Next Time: It's a talent contest between The Bass and The Gophers!


	5. Not Quite Famous, Part One

**Chapter Five: Not Quite Famous - Part One**

Author's Notice: I do not own Total Drama, Total Drama Characters, or anything Total Drama related. I do, however, own the five OCs that begin their time in my story this chapter.

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris Maclean stood on the dock of shame while speaking the recap, "we told the campers that they'd be having the day off. To bad we lied! At around, um, midnight, Chef and I told them that their next challenge was a game of capture the flag!There was anger, talks of alliances, and even threats to tranquilize birds. In the end, it was The Killer Bass who came out underneath The Screaming Gophers, mostly due to Eva, Bridgette, and Heather. At the bonfire ceremony, they took the opportunity to vote Bridgette off, which just proves that life is defiantly worth much more than a hundred thousand big ones. How will the team hold up now? Will Chef ever forgive them? And who, if anybody, will be going home tonight? Find out right here, right now, on Total... Drama... Island!"

"There is no question!" Noah scowled at Cody and Owen. "We are not in Heather's alliance any more. We go out there and pretend like we are, but every time that we lose from now on, Heather gets my vote. I can't speak for you guys, but I've had enough of this bull to last me a lifetime!" The three Gopher Guys were getting ready to go to breakfast on the morning of the fifth challenge,

"I'm in," Cody nodded curtly. "There is no way that Miss Queen Bee is gonna hurt Gwen anymore.

"Me too," Owen smiled down at Noah. "I just wish we could be honest about it."

"See, but that's not gonna work," the Bookworm replied. "If she suspects mutiny, than she'll just somehow get all three of us voted off." Meanwhile, a loud shriek from the girl's side of the cabin made Gwen sit up quickly in her bed.

"Waa..." Gwen yawned as she looked at the other side the cabin, to find Lindsay sitting, fully dressed, with an empty tube of fake hair tanner.

"But I can't be out of fake tanner already!" the Blonde Bimbo shrieked. "Now I'll, like, have to actually tan. In the sun!"

"That's such a tragedy, Lindsay," Gwen stretched, licking her hair back with one hand.

"Do you know how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin!?" Lindsay gasped as she held up one strand of The Goth's hair. "Oh my God, Gwen! You totally do!" The Goth rolled her eyes and turned back over to catch a few more minutes of sleep before breakfast.

Meanwhile, a small boat was docking on The Dock of Shame. Chef happened to be taking some trash over to the garbage heap near the wooden structure when he saw the boat.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing?" the big man scowled as a women with long, dark hair and an emerald green suit on approached him. "This is private property!"

"I realize that," the woman spoke with a hint of irritation. "Am I correct in assuming that this is the site of Total Drama, ah, Island?"

"Yes," Chef replied, "but I don't understand..." the Cook was interrupted as the woman handed him a piece of stationary.

_Dear Chris Maclean,_

_In the past few weeks we have noticed that the camera men have seen less and less amounts of interns, making sure that these "challenges" are safe. So, we have decided to give you five more. Please try to behave more acceptable with them this time! The five interns who should be on this boat are Mr. Joseph Voygey, Ms. Ros_e_ Cunningham, Mr. Bernard Luther, Mrs. Georgia Willcox, and Mr. Alvin Samuel._

_With all due respect,_

_Todd Kauffman_

"Er, thank you," Chef smiled at the woman sheepishly. "May I take your bags, Ms., uh?"

"Rose Cunningham," the woman rolled her eyes at Hatchet. "And I am perfectly capable of taking my own bags, thank you!"

"Chef, who is that?" Chris called as he came into view, walking towards the dock.

"We just got five new interns, Pretty Boy," Chef Hatchet called back. Just then, two men tried to push past each other at the same time in an attempt to escape the boat faster.

"Alvin Samuel," one of the men introduced himself as he stood up, brushing the dirt off of his shirt, which proudly proclaimed, "My life is a video game, but sadly, you're not a boss!"

"And I'm Joseph Voygey," the other man wrinkled his nose as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chris rolled his eyes. "I don't really care what your names are. You'll probably all be dead in two weeks anyways."

"Wa..." the fourth intern spoke as he climbed out of the boat. "I didn't know that my life would be in danger!"

"Oh, cheer up!" the fourth intern felt large hand slap his back. "This is Bernard Luther, and I'm Georgia Willcox!" the fifth and finale intern was a large, messy woman with a cheerful manor. Bernard, however, looked like someone who never felt safe, and was always looking over his shoulder for a creature that didn't really exist, but was still capable of killing him.

"Pleasure," Chris spoke rather dryly. "This will be fun."

Meanwhile, all of the boys on The Killer Bass team had been woken up by Geoff's loud crying.

"No, Bridgette!" he shouted. "I need you to come back!"

"Dude," Duncan shook his head. "It's not like you'll never see her again. She gave you her phone number, right?"

"Yeah," the Party Guy sobbed, "but I lost it!"

"Tough luck dude," the Punk turned away to rummage through one of his drawers for a clean pair of socks.

"Duncan!" DJ looked shocked. "How could you be so insensitive! This guy's hurting and you don't seem to care!" the Punk wasn't listening to The Gentle Giant's speech, however, as he was too busy crushing ants on the window sill.

"I don't understand what you guys see in girls, eh," Ezekiel commented as he picked out one of his numerous toques to wear for the day.

"I'd be careful what you say," Harold rasped. "Chris probably has this conversation being recorded right now, and I'm sure that he wouldn't mind showing it to the girls."

"Hey, come over here, guys!" Duncan interrupted. "Do you guys see those other people walking over to The Main Lodge with Chef and Chris? Who do think that they are?" All of the other boys shuffled over to the window, except fore Geoff, as he still wouldn't stop crying.

"I don't know," Tyler frowned.

**Confession Cam- Alvin**

So Kauffman comes up to be one day and says that I need to go to the show in person, to, ya know, stir up some more drama. He says that things have been a little bit too quite on the island lately.

**Confession Cam- Georgia **

What qualifies me for an intern, you ask? Well, I'm really brave, I can cook, I love to explore, I'm responsible... (We must now apologize for discarding ten minutes of Georgia's "qualifications".)

**Confession Cam- Joseph**

So I pretty much know all of the other interns, except Rose. I work in the same office as Alvin, and you could say that we are really competitive. There's a better position open back at the office, and we both really want it. It pays nearly double our wages, and I could really use the money right about now.

**Confession Cam- Rose**

Chris had already privately asked me for help designing one of the upcoming challenges. Boy, is it going to be brutal! I just wish that the producers woulds pay to send Chef Hatchet to a cooking class! After we got off the boat, Chris and Chef treated us to a tour of the island over Chef's "breakfast burritos", the eggs of which I'm pretty sure were just slime with yellow and white food coloring on them.

**Confession Cam- Bernard**

Why am I always so nervous? Well.. Wait just a second! Why are you asking me this question!? Are you really who you claim to be!?

Everyone was already seated with their food when The Killer Bass boys, minus Geoff, walked in.

"Where's Geoff?" Courtney asked with just a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"That's nothing for you and your uptight butt to worry about," Duncan snapped back.

"Yeah!" Tyler agreed. "Geoff's fine!" Meanwhile, Heather was talking with her alliance, unaware that they had already planned her downfall.

"We must vote off Leshawna or Gwen next!" the Queen Bee scowled.

"Sure," Noah shrugged, more interested in his green and brown gruel, which seems to be breathing.

"And where is Owen?!" Heather continued, glaring at the other two.

"Um, I think he went to make out by the campfire pit with Izzy," Lindsay replied as she walked by on her way to the coffee machine.

"I don't think that I remember asking you!?" the Queen Bee roared back.

"Aww, just stick a beaver down you throat!" Beth shouted, coming to Lindsay's rescue.

"Go Beth!" Cody yelled. "You tell her!"

"Cody!" Heather warned. "You'll regret that!" Pulling Noah's bowl out of his startled hands, The Queen Bee chucked it at The Tech Geek's head. Cody dodged the bowl, which hit the back of Duncan's head, who was still harassing Courtney.

"Oh, you're going down, Cody!" Duncan shouted, flinging his coffee mug at The Tech Geek, who dodged yet more flying utensils.

**Confession Cam- Cody**

I wish that we could all just get along!

"As much as I love all of the drama that's going on right now," Chris' voice came on over the loudspeaker, "I need all of the nineteen remaining contestants to meet me by the outdoor amphitheater in five minutes. Oh, have we got a surprise for you guys! Maclean, out!" When the host had finished his speech, all of the camper collectively groaned.

"Hey, at least it's not at midnight like the last challenge," DJ tried to lighten the mood, but everyone just glared at him.

"Welcome to the fifth challenge!" Maclean shouted as the final stragglers made their way into the wooden stands situated around the stage, which consisted of a podium, a purple curtain, and a spotlight mechanism.

"Is this going to be some kind of weird, demented talent show?" Noah asked, his face too deep into a copy of _Hamlet_ to be really paying attention,

"I might be more suited to answer that question," Chris replied, "if I knew what demented meant."

"Oh, maybe we'll be watching a musical!" Beth commented to Lindsay.

"I really hope so," Lindsay responded. "I really love musicals! Especially the kinds with singing and dancing!"

"Hey, Einstein," Noah rolled his eyes. "They all have singing and dancing."

"Silly Noel, my name's Laura, not Einstien!" Lindsay waved Noah away.

"Lindsay, er... Laura," Noah replied. "Your name is actually Lindsay, not Laura. Why do I even bother!?"

"Are you done now!?" the Host looked at the competitors. They nodded and he was about to continue when the sounds of a crash from behind the purple curtain and a startled scream a couple seconds later stopped him. A second later, Alvin and Joseph stepped out from behind the curtain. Alvin was stumbling around woozily, and Joseph looked like he was missing a few teeth.

**Confession Cam- Joseph**

I was sure that I could get the job if I caused more drama, so I came up with the idea of pushing one of the spotlights over the edge of the stage!

"They were fighting up there over the spotlight," Rose rolled her eyes as she climbed down from the top of the stage.

"AH! A BEE!" Bernard shouted as he ran into the clearing from the woods and crashed into Georgia, who had also climbed down from the top of the stage.

"Uh, who are these people?" Leshawna asked, looking confused.

"The new interns!" Chris roared, causing Duncan to slap himself in the head. "Allow Chef to introduce them!"

"This is Stoner," Hatchet growled, pointing at Alvin. "You've also got Prissy, Beefy, Too Normal, and Kitten!" He pointed at Rose, Georgia, Joseph, and Bernard respectively.

"We'll give each of the interns a clue to where a secret immunity idol resides in the woods, but more on that later! Today's challenge is..." Chris began, "an amazing talent show!"

"Told you guys so," Noah laughed.

"Chef Hatchet will be picking three of you from each team to perform. Then you teams will each pick three more of your own choice to get up on stage. The winners of this challenge will not only be safe from elimination, but will also get to pick three interns to here their clues from. Losers only get two. Of course, we could have given the interns false clues..." Chris concluded.

"I've made the following choices for participants!" Chef Hatchet began. "For the Wimpy Gophers, I pick Goth, Tech Nerd, and Bookworm! For the Dead Bass, I choose C.I.T. that's me!, Part Guy, and Jockette! Now practice a lot and return tonight after dinner for the ultimate talent show!"

"Perfect," Noah groaned, snapping his book shut and standing up to join his team.

"I forgot to mention!" Chris called after the teams, "acts must be legal!" the Host pointed at Duncan, who snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"OK, so I'm team captain," Heather began, "and here is how it's going to work!"

"Declaring yourself leader isn't very democratic, you know," Gwen scowled.

"I'm shocked to think that you would blame me for something as serious as that!" Heather glared at Gwen. "You see, Owen, Cody, Noah, and I took a vote, and I won!"

"Cool story, bra," Trent yawned as he walked into the clearing by the cabins where the team was standing and sitting. "You should tell it again. Hey, snagged you an extra muffin!" the Musician was obvious talking to Gwen, but before The Goth could accept the treat, Heather grabbed it out of Trent's hand and shoved it into her mouth.

"Thanks, Trent!" the Queen Bee pretended to flirt. "Hey, you don't mind if I take on the position of team captain, do you?"

"Um, I don't know..." the Musician was still upset about Heather stealing the muffin.

"It's settled then!" Heather smiled evilly at Gwen. "Besides for Gwen, Cody, and Noah, we'll hold open auditions!"

Meanwhile, Chris, Chef, and the interns were sharing a box of donuts in the technician and camera crew trailers.

"Are you sure that these donuts don't have artificial colors and flavors?" Bernard asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Who cares!" Alvin yawned. "They're almost as good as crack!"

"I must agree," Rose commented, holding in a burp.

"Good," Chris muttered slyly, "because we tranquilized them!" Four of the interns looked shocked, but then turned around quickly to see Georgia fall out of her seat, asleep.

"Alright!" Courtney spoke lightly to her team over by the campfire pit. "Who, besides myself, Eva, and Geoff, thinks that they have enough talent?"

"Speaking of Geoff, Eva growled. "Where is he?"

"Good question," Katie agreed. The three Killer Bass girls looked at the guys, who were snorting and giggling.

"Fine!" Courtney snapped. "Don't tell us!"

"Let me go get my yo-yo," Tyler turned the conversation in a different direction. "I can do some mad tricks, bra!"

Back over by The Screaming Gophers, Leshawna was getting ready to try out.

"I'll be dancing while some random radio music plays in the background, y'all," the Big Sister queued Beth to turn on the music. Then she started doing a horrible dance to "Elmo's World", as Beth had turned the radio onto a children's station.

"Can I try again later?" Leshawna took a breathing break.

"Um, maybe," Heather looked scared. "Next up is... Beth!"

"I'll be doing the fire batons," Beth replied with a smile. She took two batons, lit them, and began to twirl them.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Heather shouted over the roar of the flames.

"I took a class!" Beth yelled, then she threw both batons into the air, and realizing that she had missed the catching class, she dove behind some shrubbery.

"Gwen's on fire!" Trent shouted. "Someone do something!" Taking the opportunity to be a hero, Cody grabbed a bucket of water by the bathrooms and threw it at Gwen, who was rolling around on the ground in a attempt to put out the flames.

"Great!" the Goth shouted, her mascara running down her face making her look like an angry clown. "This is just great!" She ran off into the woods crying and clutching her diary.

"Nice going, dude!" Trent glared at Cody, who shrunk back.

"I'll go see how she's going," he decided, strutting off into the woods.

Meanwhile, unknown to the campers, the five interns had awoken inside of the boy's side of The Screaming Gophers' cabin.

**Confession Cam- Rose**

When I get my hands on that bas4$/ , I'll fu$& !j( mess him up!

"Hello, new interns," Chris' voice came over a radio in one corner. "We decided to see just how tough you really are. The first three of you to escape this room will get truthful hints about the immunity idol. The other two will get nothing but lies!"

"Why should we listen to you!?" Georgia roared. "Why shouldn't we just sit here!?"

"Well, to tell you the truth," Chris continued. "We've got twenty cans containing Owen's farts. For every minute that you stay in this room, we throw one in!" After The Host spoke, the interns will didn't move.

"That's the fat one..." Maclean concluded. At this, all five of them scrambled for the door.

Meanwhile, Gwen had gone off to sit in the forest, sketch, and be alone.

"Whatcha doing?" Cody popped out of nowhere, causing Gwen to groan.

"Just leave me alone, Cody!" the Goth scowled, hurriedly walking across the clearing and sat down under another tree's shade.

"Oh, is it a secret?" Cody chuckled. "I get that. It's cool, bra!" He walked over closer to Gwen and sniffed at her hair, sighing.

"What are you, some kind of freak!?" the Goth scooted even farther away from The Tech Geek.

"I just... you kinda smell really, um, pretty," Cody scratched the back of his head.

"It's just... soap!" Gwen looked startled. Back at the cabins, Heather was talking to Owen as Izzy tried out in the background.

"Can you keep a secret?" Heather whispered.

"Oh, definitely! Noah got diarrhea once about a week ago and I had to bring him toilet paper because the toilet was all out and he was stuck in the bathroom and I've never told a soul!" Owen smiled. "Ah, crap!"

"Whatever," Heather scowled. "Gwen is up to something serious. I need you to go find out what it is." She handed The Big Lug a walkie-talkie and he lumbered off.

**Confession Cam- Owen**

I didn't really want to do what Heather said, but she scared me!

Heather- Owen! Come out of there and go find Gwen!

Ah!

"I call this... the dance... of the cobra!" Izzy began to dance really fast. "Look into my eyes, what do you see?"

"Um, a crazy girl," Noah rolled his eyes as he walked by. "Hmm... I wonder what Owen's doing?" Izzy turned around at this and began to stalk Noah stalking Owen.

"I don't care if you want to or not!" Courtney was shouting at Duncan. "Geoff needs to perform or we lose. Now tell me where he is!"

"Fine, but only because Tyler, Katie, and Ezekiel have all failed their auditions!" the Punk sighed. "We tied him upside down in a sleeping bag and left him tied to a tree near our cabin, but only because he wouldn't stop whining about Bridgette!"

"You ogre!" Courtney shouted, rushing off to untie The Party Guy.

"Next!" Duncan called. Harold stepped up, took a deep breath, and was immediately booed off by everyone else.

"We have to escape soon!" Bernard was clenching his nose shut and swinging a pillow at the window of the cabin. Chris and Chef had already fired about six cans filled with Owen's farts into the inclosed room, and the new interns were about to collapse from overexposure to the toxic fumes.

"Dear God, when I meet you a few minutes, can you please confirm that it was I who would have received the promotion!?" Joseph smirked.

"OK, that is it!" Alvin snarled, pushing Joseph at the window, which caused it to break.

"See ya, suckers!" Joseph shouted, jumping through the window, followed quickly by Alvin. Of the remaining three interns, Bernard was the closest to the window, but noticed that Georgia had already collapsed from the fumes. Turning back, he grabbed the large woman's body and struggled out of the cabin only seconds after Rose.

"Alvin, Joseph, and Rose win the "challenge"!" Chris announced over the radio.

Meanwhile, Gwen was walking back towards the cabin, given up the hope of getting rid of Cody, when she ran into Lindsay.

"Hey, Lindsay," Gwen frowned at The Blonde Bimbo. "I noticed that Owen seems to be following me. Could you perhaps detain him?"

"Oh, sure, Gwendolyn!" Lindsay responded, more interested in her hair.

"Thank you a lot!" Gwen mustered up a smile before walking off. At that very moment, Tyler walked across the path the girls had been talking on with his yo-yo tied around his lower body.

"Ooh, that's much more interesting!" Lindsay commented and began to follow The Jock.

"Owen!" Heather's voice called out loudly from The Big Lug's walkie-talkie. "Gwen just changed into her bathing suit! I need you to guard the cabin while I'm, er, searching for something."

"Um, OK," Owen answered hesitantly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Noah stifled a yawn from behind a tree.

"Why not?" the Big Lug looked confused.

"Because," Noah rolled his eyes, "as I've told you at least ten times over, she's just using you. Plus, I think Izzy was looking for you. She mentioned wanting to "taste the burrito residue from this morning on your tongue", but I'm not sure what she meant by that..." Owen farted in excitement as he dropped the walkie-talkie to the ground and raced off to find Izzy, unaware that she was very close by.

**Confession Cam- Noah**

You know, as much as I really love Owen's company, I would love the cash even more, so even though Heather is the first priority, Owen will have to go down eventually...

"I'm gonna be on T.V.!" Geoff was shouting after being released from the tree and being told that he was going to be competing.

"Dude," DJ shook his head, "you know that you're already on T.V., right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Geoff replied happily before running towards one of the camera men. "What's up out there, dudes!?" At the same time, Courtney was talking with Duncan about who the other three participants should be.

"Can you really not find anybody else when any sort of talent besides DJ?" Courtney questioned The Punk.

"Well, you could always pick me up on my offer to let me carve my own skull into a tree," Duncan wiggled his eyebrows at The C.I.T., who frowned.

"I think that I'll go practice my violin recital," she sighed, and began to walk off in the direction of the stage.

Meanwhile, Trent and Gwen were sitting on the edge of The Dock of Shame in their swimsuits while Owen and Izzy were kissing on the lifeguard chair.

"You know what you're doing yet?" Trent asked Gwen kindly.

"Yep," she replied. "What about you?"

"Of course," the Musician grinned. "All I had to do was look at you." Tilting Gwen's head up towards him, he kissed her lips lightly. Unfortunately, Owen's weight had cracked the lifeguard chair, sending Izzy and him to the bottom of the lake and splashing The Goth with a great deal of water.

"This has not been the best day!" she sobbed, strutting off towards the cabins.

"Nice going, guys!" Trent snarled in Owen and Izzy's direction.

"Yeah, nice going!" Owen turned to look at Izzy, who glanced back at him quizzically.

**Confession Cam- Rose**

After the close call in the cabin, Chris allowed us about thirty minutes of peace to clean up and check out our, er, new, um, trailer.

"But I have to have my own room!" Bernard looked frightened as he climbed into the new intern's living quarters.

"I can't sleep with Alvin," Joseph protested. "He's kinda a danger to my well being." The Stoner sighed when he heard this.

"Let's draw sticks," Georgia bent down to pick up five sticks and then broke them into different sizes. "The person who gets the biggest can have two bunks."

"I've got a very small one," Bernard frowned as he drew his, causing Joseph to laugh out loud.

"Maybe you should go get some fresh air, Joseph!" Alvin rolled his eyes as he slapped the other man on the back rather harshly.

"You should see someone if you have a bad cough," Bernard looked at Joseph. "You should probably get the two bunks."

"Looks like I'm partners with you!" Georgia interrupted, glanced at Bernard. "You can have the top bunk if you want."

"Oh no, I couldn't!" he responded. "You see, I have a deathly fear of high areas." Georgia just nodded as Rose noted the size of her stick.

"I think that I'm by myself," she commented.

"Top bunk!" Alvin shouted, causing Joseph to scowled.

**Confession Cam- Joseph**

I fear that the only way to beat Alvin is to trick himself into injuring himself (he cracks his knuckles). Game on!

"Owen!" Heather was hissing into the walkie-talkie. "I'm gonna kill that fat tub of lard!" The Queen Bee had heard Gwen talking to Leshawna on her way back to the cabin to change into some normal clothes.

"Gwen!" Trent yelled outside of the cabin. "Please talk to me!" Knowing that she was running out of time, Heather frantically pulled off the covers on Gwen's bunk.

"If I was a secret diary, where would I be hiding?" the Queen Bee whispered to herself, before turning triumphantly towards the dresser near the back of the cabin.

"I'm sorry, Trent, but I just don't want to talk right now!" Gwen managed to choke out before entering the cabin and seeing Heather. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm just taking a nap before the big performance tonight," Heather faked a yawn, clenching The Goth's diary behind her back. "Are you always so paranoid?"

"I might as well change," Trent sighed before entering the boy's side of The Screaming Gophers cabin. "Wow, who made such a mess?"

"Oh, yeah," Chris' booming voice came on over the loudspeaker suddenly. "I kinda forgot to tell you this morning that anyone that Chef doesn't like tonight will be spending an hour in the boy's side of The Gopher cabin, which our new interns seemed to kinda have wrecked. Maclean out!"

Over at the amphitheater, Duncan cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"OK, team!" Courtney almost shrieked. "I think that our other three performers should be... um, DJ, Ezekiel, and, I hate to say it, Tyler! Who agrees?" Nearly everyone nodded, except Duncan, who just shook his head.

"Now, who wants to hear a sample of my solo?" the C.I.T. asked brightly.

"You suck!" someone shouted, and Courtney turned to glare at Duncan.

"No one asked you, you ogre!" she shouted.

"I hate to tell you this, Princess," The Punk snorted, "but that wasn't me." While Courtney was preoccupied with arguing with Duncan, a spotlight had worked its self loose, and suddenly came crashing down onto Courtney's violin.

"The results are in!" Heather was addressing her team. "I think that we can all agree that the three choice performers are Lindsay's cheerleading, I guess, Trent's song, and my dancing!" Everyone agreed, and then began to slowly drift towards The Main Lodge for dinner.

"You, you... killed my violin!" Courtney pointed a finger randomly at Katie.

"I'm sure that we can fix it," the B.F.F. smiled warmly, and then proceed to break the the instrument even further by shoving the brittle pieces together in a feeble attempt to fix it.

"Oops," she giggled, and then shrunk back.

"My baby!" Courtney cried even more.

**Confession Cam- Katie**

(Is crying) It's times like this, when I'm yelled at for things that I didn't do, that I miss Sadie even more!

"We are sooo going to lose!" Heather grumbled to herself and her alliance over dinner. "We stand no chance!"

"Whatever," Noah yawned, completely uninterested. Suddenly, the five interns walked in.

"We're supposed to take you guys to the stage or something," Alvin sighed as all of the campers began to follow the adults out the door.

"The producers have informed us that we have to cut to commercial," Chris commented to Chef Hatchet.

"Whatever," the large man shrugged.

"OK," the Host turned towards the camera. "Don't go away. We'll be right back after these not very important messages from the people who make products that we never use!"

Author's Notice: So what do you guys think about my OCs? I hope to get part two out within three days! Next time: The talent show we've all been waiting for!


	6. Not Quite Famous, Part Two

**Chapter Six- Not Quite Famous - Part Two**

Authors' Notice: I do not own Total Drama, Total Drama Characters, or anything Total Drama related. I do, however, own the five OCs that continue their time in my story this chapter.

"Welcome to Failmart!" a cheery employee waved at the video camera. "Here we have, uh, the best prices! Our food items are never more than two weeks past their expiration date and, er, we test our products on humans only!"

"I was never happy before I found out that Failmart was open twenty-four seven," a random customer glanced over at the script plainly visible next to him. "Now I can stay here all night if my favorite bar is closed for fumigation."

"So don't wait!" the pimply employee tilted the camera back towards himself. "Here we always put a smile on your face. For more information, please call (937) 825-8783. That's (937) 825-8783."

"I like turtles," a kid randomly spoke in the background before the camera shut off.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris Maclean flashed his cheesy smile at the camera. "We had our interns take the remaining campers down to the amphitheater, with the performers taking a stop in the confession cam on their way over."

**Confession Cam- Gwen**

Yeah, I'm a little bit nervous. Not really that I'll fail, or that I could be going home tonight. I'm just a little bit suspicious that Heather will try to pull something, as I couldn't find my journal before dinner.

**Confession Cam- Cody**

Tonight I'm gonna try to sing an interpretive song expressing my love for Gwen. I'm sure that it'll be an instant classic! (He grins.)

**Confession Cam- Noah**

Never once before in my life have I been so afraid. That messed up cabin can do that to a person.

**Confession Cam- Geoff**

I'm gonna try to get over Bridgette. I just really don't want to end up swaying from a tree again, ya know? What am I saying!? Bridgette! (He starts to cry.)

**Confession Cam- Eva**

That crap cook better like my act, got it!? Because if he doesn't, I'll smash his face in!

**Confession Cam- Courtney**

My... my baby! (She is holding the brittle remains of her violin.) Katie, she... she killed it!

**Confession Cam- Heather**

Revenge is such a sweet little thing, don't you think? (She laughs wickedly.)

**Confession Cam- Lindsay**

Ya know, as much as I would really love to perform tonight, Taylor is just sooo much more important!

**Confession Cam- Trent**

I love to play the guitar, and I love Gwen. So I thought to myself, I thought "Why can't I combine those two things?" So that's what I decided to do.

**Confession Cam- Tyler**

Being Lindsay's boyfriend is really great and all, but I just wish that she'd remember my name.

**Confession Cam- Ezekiel**

If any of you out there have seen my audition tape, then you know what I'll be doing.

**Confession Cam- DJ**

My act is short, simple, and sweet. I'm not sure if that's what Chef is looking for, but I'm doing it anyway!

"Welcome back to the amphitheater, contestants!" Chris shouted as the campers walked into the bleachers and sat down. "Tonight is the night you've been waiting for, um, for a couple of hours, at least. Now, Chef has kindly offered a deal to the interns. If they can cause a camper to fail without myself or Chef noticing, then they can leave the island, never to return!"

"We can only attempt this during one act, though," Georgia chuckled.

"I really do need to get off of this island," Bernard shook his head as he glanced around the area, clearly afraid.

"The first act is..." Chef scratched the back of his head as he glanced down at the piece of paper before him, "Egghead!"

When no one stepped forward, Chris informed everyone that the "egghead" was Noah.

"I'll be doing impressions," the bookworm yawned as he stepped onto the stage. "I love Taylor, and clothes, and... what was my boyfriend's name? I can't seem to remember!"

"Mimic your own girlfriend!" Tyler shouted, jumping up to stab an accusatory finger at Noah.

"Don't be sad, Taylor!" Lindsay called from the other side of the amphitheater. "Follow me, and I'll make you happy again!" The Jock smiled and walked over to his girlfriend, who was skipping towards the bathroom.

"You do remember that you still have an act to perform, right?!" Courtney and Heather both shouted at their respective teammates.

"So you admit that Lindsay can't remember your name?" Noah shouted after the couple, causing Tyler roll his eyes.

"Are you done?" Chef Hatchet asked Noah. The Chef was sitting off to the side of the stage, cracking his knuckles and looking at his dirty fingernails with obvious boredom.

"Nope," Noah replied. "I'm just getting started. My name is Ladies Man, and I really like Gwen, even though she loves someone else."

"I think that he's talking about you, Trent," Cody grinned at the Musician, who scowled and scooted closer to Gwen before "accidentally" pushing Cody off of the side of the bleachers.

**Confession Cam - Noah**

I knew that I would be spending the rest of the evening in that, er, unpleasant cabin if my finale attempt didn't work.

"I'm a C.I.T.," Noah screeched at the top of his lungs. "You guys better let me win, or I'll bash your heads in! AND I DON'T LIKE DUNCAN THE OGRE!" Everyone looked unimpressed except for Courtney.

"Why you little..." the C.I.T. snarled, jumping up onto the stage and grabbing Noah around his neck.

"Please don't let this be the end!" the bookworm managed to choke out. "I'm having visions of my lovely parents! Oh, wait, they aren't loving."

"This brings me back memories of my war days," Chef sighed, pulling Courtney away from Noah. "10 out of 11."

"What?!" DJ looked shocked. "He sucked!"

"Yeah," Chef admitted. "But since he said his parents suck, he probably didn't get a pony either!" Most of the competitors rolled their eyes at the mention of Hatchet's pony obsession.

"Chef, how do you get an eleven, eh?" Ezekiel asked, raising one of his eyebrow.

"If I think your talent is the best," Hatchet replied, "then I can give you an eleven, which means that your team automatically wins. Now, the next performer better start performing fast!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Eva shouted, stepping out onto the stage carrying a very heavy weight. "I'll be lifting weights."

"BOO!" someone on the Gopher team shouted.

"Who said that!?"Eva shouted, holding the weight as if to throw it.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Noah scoffed at his teammates. Eva lunged at the sudden movement, throwing her weight at the Gophers. The heavy object smashed into Cody's head, sending him flying straight at the stage. The impact caused Bernard to fall, shrieking, from the top of the stage.

"Someone take buck-toothed baby and the sickly intern to the infirmary!" Chef Hatchet roared. "Their tours of duty are over! I guess this means that both Jockette and the Ladies Man get zeroes!"

"WHAT!?" Eva shouted at the top of her lungs. "I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO START!"

"Do I look like I care, soldier!?" Hatchet yelled in Eva's face. "Go to the punishment cabin, do not pass go, and probably don't collect immunity marshmallow tonight!"

"NO!" Eva shouted, before Chef Hatchet grabbed her and walked off to the cabins. "I WON'T GO INTO THERE!" The Jockette managed to struggle out of the Chef's grip and push him into the cabin, locking the door.

"OK," Chris shrugged as Eva walked back to her seat. "I guess that we're going to need a new judge... please watch these infomercials while we find one..."

A few minutes later, Chef Hatchet returned to the amphitheater and Eva was put in charge of taking care of Cody and Bernard.

"Next!" Hatchet shouted, and Ezekiel stepped onto the stage.

"I'll be doing archery, eh." the home-schooled boy announced, before pulling a bow out of the backpack that he brought to the stage with him. He aim at the target, pulled back, and fired the arrow. It just flopped down a few inches in front of him.

"I'll try again," he muttered. Once again, he missed completely. On his third attempt, Ezekiel managed to shoot the arrow straight into Chef's hat.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Hatchet shouted at the boy, who flinched in surprise. "Zero points! Now get your butt over to the punishment cabin, soldier!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Ezekiel roared back, running as fast as he could to the cabin.

**Confession Cam - Heather**

After the first four, uh, acts, it was ten to zero. I knew we had another challenge in the bag!

"I'll be reciting a poem," Gwen cleared her throat. Before she could begin, however, Alvin fell onto the stage with a crash.

"I'll get you, Joseph!" he shouted. "No one ever talks about my mother like that and gets away with it!"

"Yeah?" Joseph yelled back. "I just did!" During all of this, Gwen was staring, open mouthed, at Alvin, as he had landed on her poem, which was now in shreds.

"Someone get the Goth and Stoner out of here!" Hatchet yelled at the top of his lungs. "Next!" DJ clambered up onto the stage as Gwen and Alvin were lead away by Chris. The Gentle Giant was dressed in a leotard, and he began to twirl a streamer very complexly. He was actually the first performer to successful complete his act without being interrupted once.

"I like it!" Chef commented once DJ had finished. "Um, 7 out of 11!" DJ nodded his head and stepped off of the stage to the congratulations of his teammates.

"The challenge is now half over, with the Gophers leading 10 to 7!" Chris announced.

Meanwhile, Heather had followed Lindsay and Tyler to the bathrooms to find them kissing.

"Lindsay!" Heather shouted. "You need to come back and perform!"

"Just shut up, OK?" Tyler replied, glaring at Heather.

"I don't think that I was addressing you!" the Queen Bee shouted, grabbing Lindsay by the arm and dragging her out of the bathroom, only to be confronted by Leshawna.

"I don't think so, Queen Bee!" the Big Sister announced. "You may control yourself, but you don't get to control us!"

**Confession Cam- Leshawna**

Man, did it feel good to tell Heather off!

Back at the amphitheater, it was Trent's turn to perform.

"I dedicate this one to someone special at camp..." Trent began.

_They say that we've only got summer_

_And I say that's really a bummer_

_But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun_

_It'll just be the two of us_

_Nothing to do_

_Just hang_

_So_

_Let me promise this_

_Stick around for just one kiss_

The amphitheater erupted in applause, with Trent winking at Gwen, who smiled shyly back.

Chef Hatchet was crying. "That was so... moving!" he wailed. "10 out of 11!" Trent nodded as he stepped down off of the stage.

Next up was Courtney, who just stood there, holding the brittle pieces of her violin. After she left the stage with a score of zero, the focus turned to Lindsay, who was of course, missing.

"I'll go," Owen sighed, walking up to the stage carrying a large bottle of soda. He then proceed to chug the whole thing down his throat. "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZZZ ZZZZZZZ!" he burped loudly, causing most of the boys to start chanting his name in admiration.

"What a disgusting talent!" a voice called down from the top of the stage. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I agree!" Hatchet roared at the big lug. "Fatso here gets a zero as well!" Loud protests met the Chef's verdict, but it was too late. Geoff was already taking the stage for the Bass. He carried a skateboard and set it down, preparing to do some tricks. After only a few stunts, however, his skateboard broke in half.

"That kinda blows, dude," the Party Guy sighed as he waited to hear his fate from the Chef.

"Uh, 5 out of 11," Hatchet muttered. "The little bit that you did do was pretty good!"

"Two competitors left, with the Gophers leading the Bass 20 to 12!" Chris chuckled. "It looks like a shoe-in for the Gophers to win!" Next up was Heather.

"Originally, I was going to dance for everyone," the Queen Bee stated as she walked up onto the stage. "But instead I'm going to read. With words by Gwen and performance by me, enjoy!" She held up what looked very much like Gwen's diary, causing the Goth to gasp.

_I'm trying to forget about him, but it's just so hard! He is just always so nice, with the kindest smile and great eyes. I know it's a cliché, but I love guys who play guitar. He really is the best, and I don't know, but..._

Everyone gasped as Heather was interrupted as a falling shoe hit her on the head.

"Wait, I don't play guitar!" Cody looked confused as he walked back into the clearing from the medical tent. Gwen stared fearfully up at the Queen Bee before bolting away into the forest, Trent following her soon afterwards.

"That was so mean!" Courtney whispered to her teammates. "Oh, crap! I just remembered that Tyler's gone!"

"I'd be happy to volunteer myself," Duncan replied. "In fact..." he was cut off by a gasp from Katie, who was pointing up at the stage. Harold was up there grinning wickedly at his teammates. Duncan slid a finger across his throat in response.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Chef Hatchet shouted at the nerd. "Do something!" Harold nodded and began to beatbox. As he continued, all of the chatter in the clearing stopped and everyone stared up at Harold in shock. He was amazing. Soon a chant of his name started up, and then everyone rose up, even the Gophers, and began clapping.

**Confession Cam- Harold**

I'm probably a role model after the dodgeball and talent show challenges. Pretty soon I'll probably start getting autograph requests!

"11 out of 11!" Chef Hatchet cheered happily along with everyone else. "The Killer Bass win!"

"Congratulations!" Georgia shouted, coming down from the top of the stage. "I assume none of us interns get to leave this hellhole?"

"You got that right!" Chris replied, "but one of the Gophers probably will!"

Later, Owen, Cody, and Noah were talking together.

"So we're really voting off Heather?" Cody asked the other two.

"Yep," Noah replied. "I bet that she'll be blindsided 9 to 1. That is, if it's not a non-elimination challenge."

"Welcome, Gophers, to another bonfire ceremony!" Chris nodded to the remaining ten Gophers. "You guys all know the drill. The person who does not get a marshmallow must immediately go down to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and they can't come back... ever! The first marshmallow goes to... Trent!"

The Musician smiled as he threw the tasty treat into his mouth.

"Beth, Leshawna, and Cody are also safe!" Chris continued. "As well as Noah, Owen, and Gwen!" The six lucky contestants whose names had been called got up to receive their immunity, while Lindsay, Heather, and Izzy stared at the final two marshmallows with terror in their eyes.

"The next marshmallow goes to..." Chris paused, "Izzy! The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Lindsay!" Chris announced.

"WHAT!?" Heather shouted.

"Yeah!" all of the other nine Gophers replied.

"Ah ah ah, Gopherinos. Not so fast!" Chris spoke up. "I personally think that this is a very bad idea, but the producers said that I should do it. This is a non-elimination episode!" All ten Gophers, including Heather, stared at Chris in shock.

"OK, you guys are very lucky!" Heather shouted, glaring at her teammates.

Later that night, Gwen knocked on the Bass cabin's door and Harold answered.

"Yes?" he asked Gwen sleepily.

"Did you say that you brought an red ant farm with you?" Gwen asked.

"Yes..." Harold replied, raising an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Heather was trying to figure out if her alliance had betrayed her when she felt an ant bite her. The Queen Bee looked down to see a massive swarm of ants biting her. Screaming, she ran out of the cabin and straight into a cobweb.

"Goodnight, everyone." Gwen smirked at the camera as she entered the cabin.

Votes: Noah - Heather

Izzy - Heather

Cody - Heather

Beth - Heather

Trent - Heather

Lindsay - Heather

Leshawna - Heather

Heather - Lindsay

Gwen - Heather

Owen - Heather

Author's Notice: Next time, it's the first aftermath of Total Drama Island!


	7. The Aftermath One

**Chapter Seven: The Aftermath One**

Authors' Notice: I do not own Total Drama, Total Drama Characters, or anything Total Drama related. I do, however, own the five OCs that continue their time in my story this chapter and the three new OCs that begin their time in my story this chapter.

Some music can be heard in the background as scenes from the five previous episodes of Total Drama Island are shown, including Owen's jump off of the cliff, Heather throwing Eva's MP3 player into the fire pit, Harold winning the dodgeball challenge, Heather bribing Bridgette, the interns arriving on the island, and Noah getting strangled by Courtney during the talent show.

"Welcome to Total Drama Aftermath!" an unknown man with sandy hair and blue eyes roared.

"We've got a good show planned for everyone tonight!" a woman sitting next to him responded. She had brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"I'm Markus!" the man spoke again.

"And I'm Janet!" the woman announced. "Tonight we'll be talking to the first three eliminated contestants, as well as showing three never before seen clips, taking fan questions, hearing from the five interns, and discussing the secret immunity idol that the Killer Bass will be receiving five clues about!"

"So, without further ado..." Markus grinned.

"Welcome to Total... Drama... Aftermath!" Janet shouted as the camera panned out to show that the two people were sitting on a couch on a stage, with some bleachers to the right and seats filled with cheering fans in front of them. Then the pointless commercials began.

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Aftermath!" Janet smiled warmly at the camera after a few minutes.

"We're here with Alvin, one of the new interns who arrived on the island last episode," Markus pointed up at a portable television that had extended from the ceiling. Alvin was on the screen, somewhere in the Wawanakwa forest. He was wearing a purple and yellow stripped beanie and quickly slipped a clear packet of a white, powdery substance into one of the many pockets that were concealed everywhere on his brown leather jacket.

"Hi, you guys!" the stoner waved at the co-hosts. "I was just walking back to the intern cabin after talking to Chris about the next challenge."

"Ooh, can you tell us anything about it?" Janet looked at Alvin curiously.

"Well, all I'm gonna be able to say at this point is that the campers are actually gonna have to be campers," Alvin replied, scratching his thick stubble.

"OK..." Janet raised one of her eyebrows.

"So what's your problem with Joseph?" Markus asked the stoner, flipping over one of his notecards.

"He wants my promotion!" Joseph called as he walked behind Alvin, wet and naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist. Alvin scowled in response.

"Listen, guys," the stoner adjusted his beanie, "I hate to say it, but I've gotta get to the cabin." Markus and Janet nodded and turned off the television after saying goodbye to Alvin.

"We've got a real treat for everyone next!" Markus grinned, pressing a button on his headset communicator.

"This camper was the first person booted off of the island after separated from her B.F.F.," Janet continued. "She was eventually put on her, um, very good friend's team, but it was too late for redemption. Everyone, please welcome Sadie!" A door on the other side of the stage opened and the B.F.F. ran out, back to her giggling self.

"OMG, it's good to be on the show, guys!" Sadie chuckled, sitting down on the couch next to Markus, who scooted a little bit farther away from her. "I was like, sooo, upset after I was eliminated, but then, I was like, whatever, right?"

"Ummm, yeah..." Janet looked a little bit afraid.

"So, can you tell us how it felt to be the first one eliminated?" Markus asked.

"It was really sad at first," Sadie gazed off into space. "I just paced around the loser resort for the first three days, pretending like I had Katie with me."

"And then?" Janet urged the B.F.F. to continued.

"Well, then Justin came, and I just stared at him for the rest of the time!" Sadie grinned, zoning out while thinking about Justin.

"Anything else you'd like to mention about your time on the island?" Markus questioned.

"It was OK," Sadie nodded her head. "I mean, the challenge was a little bit hard, and Chris was a big meanie!"

"Well then," Janet chuckled. "What would you tell some of the remaining campers?"

"Ohmygosh! I would tell Katie to win it for us!" Sadie wiggled her fingers as if she were waving to her best friend. "Oh, and I would love to encourage the Bass to try there hardest."

"Anything else?" Markus raised one of his eyebrows. Sadie shook her head no and the co-hosts of the aftermath show motioned for her to sit down in one of the bleachers to their right.

"We'll be showing a very exciting clip that has not been released to the public before now after these important messages from our sponsors!" Markus winked at the camera before the "important messages" began.

_Have you ever had problems with bullies?_

_Well, then deal with it!_

_If you whine so much,_

_then you deserve to be bullied!_

"Well, then!" Janet looked shocked at the inappropriate message as several fans began to punch in the number of the "sponsor" to complain.

"OMG!" Sadie also looked shocked from the stupid message. "That was, like, so unfair!"

"Welcome back to Total Drama Aftermath!" Markus interrupted.

"Let's just roll the clip," Janet groaned.

The hidden clip was after the talent show. Lindsay and Tyler had returned after the Killer Bass had been announced as the ultimate winners.

"Aw, I didn't get to perform!" Lindsay was saddened by this.

"Why don't you just do it anyway?" Tyler asked the blonde bimbo, smiling.

"OK!" Lindsay responded, but then her smile turned into a frown. "Who are you again?" In response, Tyler slapped his hand against his head.

"I'll be cheerleading!" Lindsay shouted as she got up onto the stage, causing everyone still in the clearing, which was mostly everybody, to turn their attention to her. "First I'll do a handstand!" She attempted this, but felt a rumbling in her stomach and promptly threw up all over Katie.

"Ahhh!" the B.F.F. shouted before throwing up on Courtney. Pretty soon, everyone was covered in barf.

"Hey!" Lindsay shouted as Leshawna hurled all over Tyler. "Puke on your own boyfriend! I didn't say boyfriend!" Heather just glared at the blonde bimbo as the clip ended.

"How fascinating!" Janet stared up at the television screen.

"OK!" Markus looked just a little bit nervous. "Let's talk to another intern. Everyone, give it up for Rose!" The audience all politely clapped except for a crazy fanboy who jumped up with the intent of ripping off his shirt, only to smack his head on a random metal bar and ended up unconscious.

"Oh, dear," Rose frowned from the screen. She was wearing a fuzzy green bathrobe and had a large novel clenched tight within her hands. Her location was the intern cabin.

"I hope that we're not intruding on anything?" Markus asked.

"No... no," she muttered, setting the book down on a small oak table next to her bed.

"We were hoping that would could ask you some questions about the upcoming challenge that you talked about helping with?" Janet asked the intern, who shook her head no.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that," Rose shrugged her shoulders. I'm under strict orders from Chris not to spoil anything."

"Well, then," Markus scratched the back of his head, "can you tell us about your time on the island so far?"

"It's been OK." she blinked. "I can certainly say that I've faired better than Bernard, that poor fellow."

"One last question," Markus continued. "Someone has informed us that you have a firearm in your black duffle bag. Care to share?"

"Waa..." Rose looked nervous for a moment, but her expression quickly turned to one of suspicion. "Who told you that?!"

"We were only joking!" Markus squinted and chuckled, causing Rose to relax in relief.

"Well, thank you for your time, Rose!" Janet gave a little wave.

"Thank you," the intern responded with a wave of her own before the camera shut off and the television screen went blank.

"What do you say, Janet?" Markus asked his fellow co-host. "Do you think we should bring out another eliminated contestant?" Janet nodded.

"This male model had tons of popularity prier to coming on the show," she announced.

"Unfortunately," Markus continued the talk, "his good looks and fan girls couldn't save him from the wrath of his fellow Gophers after his cheating helped them lose the awake-a-thon!"

"Everyone give a warm welcome to... Justin!" Janet finished. The male model came onto the stage without his shirt on, causing five teenage girls in the crowd to faint, a plane to crash onto a small island, and several married women to think about divorce.

"Thanks, guys," the model smiled, his teeth causing several blind men in the audience to see again. "It's really great to be on the show."

"As much as questioning you is a good idea, I would really prefer to test out my new segment," Markus grinned deviously.

"No," Janet responded in a monotone voice. "Must stare at Justin!" The co-host pushed Markus off of the couch and turned towards the model.

"It's OK, Janet," Justin spoke warmly. "I'd love to play."

"It's called Truth or Hammer!" Markus announced as he regained his balance. Janet pressed a button and a large hammer came out of the ceiling.

"Here's how it works," he continued. "We'll ask Justin four questions. If he answers one untruthfully, then one of the three ropes supporting the hammer will be cut. If he answers three questions untruthfully, then he'll be smacked in the face by the hammer!"

"Actually, Justin can't risk the damage to his beautiful face," a man who looked very much like a bodyguard responded from next to the stage.

"It's OK, Amos," Justin soothed. "I never tell a lie!"

"Actually, you do," Markus grinned. "We even have it on tape!" He reached forward and pressed a button, triggering the television screen to come down.

_"I've gotta pee," Gwen informed Trent. Cody had left them about two hours previously to talk to Ezekiel._

_"I'll come with you to make sure you don't fall asleep," Trent replied. As the two teenagers walked past Justin, they noticed that he never blinked._

_"Look at that concentration!" Gwen noticed his eyes and began to to wave her left hand in front of them._

_"Yip!" Trent shouted, "Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip!" He waved his arms around in a wild fashion until Justin blinked, revealing his eyes to be painted, allowing him to cheat through the whole contest._

_"His eyelids are painted!" Eva yelled, "I saw it!"_

_"Wow, that is wickedly devious and clever!" Chris walked over to examine Justin. "But you're still out, dude." The model hung his head in shame as he moved to a log to sit down._

_"That's it!?" the Jockette cried out, "He freaking cheated!"_

_"Fine," the host sighed. "Eva, you can choose a Gopher to instantly eliminated from the Awake-a-thon._

_"I choose... Gwen!" Eva smirked, while the goth scowled at her._

Justin hung his head in shame, but looked up, startled, when a wild fan jumped up.

"BOO! WHAT A FAKE!" the fanboy shouted. A security guard came over and pulled him out of the room, as all the while he screamed for Justin.

"Alright, whose ready to play?" Markus grinned cheerfully. Everyone in the crowd began to cheer and clap.

"The first question is..." Janet swallowed as she reached into a fishbowl filled with small slips of paper, "who did you find the most annoying on your team during your time on Total Drama Island?"

"Umm..." the model looked thoughtful. "I'd have to say Beth. I mean, really ugly people scare me a lot!" Everyone held their breath, but the hammer looked no closer to dropping on Justin.

"OMG!" Sadie looked upset from the bleachers. "That was sooo mean! I thought that beautiful people were always nice!?" Amos frowned and looked at the B.F.F. angrily.

"OK, next question!" Markus rolled his eyes. "Do you have any regrets?"

"Nope!" Justin spoke a little bit too quickly and a second later the hammer dropped slightly towards him, causing Amos to stiffen.

"Wannna change your response?" Markus raised one of his eyebrows.

"OK," the model sighed. "I was really disappointed when I was eliminated second. It was the first thing at I've ever really failed at before..."

"Hmm..." Janet looked suspicious. "That's really surprising... anyway, next question! How many modeling contracts do you currently hold?"

"Ahhh..." Justin scratched the back of his head. "Can I please have a piece of paper and a pen?"

"Sure thing," Markus replied, signaling for a security guard to go get the requested supplies.

"In the meantime," Janet turned towards the camera, "we'll roll some more messages from our sponsors."

"Hi, I'm Markus!" Markus grinned at the camera a few minutes later.

"And I'm Janet!" Janet smiled as well. "Welcome back to Total Drama Aftermath!"

"When we cut to commercial," Markus continued, "we were waiting for Justin here to finish working out just how many modeling contracts he has."

"And it looks like he's just finishing up now!" Janet motioned to the model, who was proudly display his answer of 52. Everyone looked up at the giant hammer, and almost everyone looked shocked when another of the ropes holding it up was cut.

"Ooh, close!" Janet looked sadly at Justin. "The correct answer was actually 53!" The model shrugged and winked in the direction of the crowd, which caused ten woman and three men to pass out.

"I wouldn't be so nonchalant if I were you!" Markus warned Justin. "If you answer the next question wrong or untruthfully, then you may as well cancel some of those contracts!" The model grimaced at this.

"Final question is..." Janet pulled her hand out of the fishbowl full of questions. "If you were given the opportunity to host Total Drama Island, would you?"

"Uhh... nope," Justin answered after a few seconds of thinking. "It would require too much mucking around in the dirt!" Everyone watched the hammer as it swung from side to side, but didn't swing down into the model's face.

"Everyone," Janet waved her hands, "please give it up for Justin!" The roar was so loud as the model took a seat in the bleachers next to Sadie that a deaf man could hear it.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME, JUSTIN!?" an overexcited fan roared out her question before being dragged out of the building.

"Well then, I don't know about you, Janet, but I think that it's time to talk to another intern!" Markus announced, to which Janet nodded.

"Everybody, please welcome Joseph!" she replied. The television screen turned on to reveal Joseph brushing his teeth in the dilapidated bathroom at camp Wawanakwa.

"Yo!" he raised his head up from the sink to address the audience.

"Hello, Joseph," Janet waved up at him. "We were wondering if you had a minute to talk to us and the folks here at the aftermath studio?"

"Sure," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I could use a break from all the psychos here on the island!"

"Speaking of the island, how are you liking it?" Markus asked the intern.

"It's OK," Joseph replied as he unscrewed a mouthwash container. "I mean, I haven't really gotten to meet any of the campers personally yet. My fellow interns are alright, except for Alvin, of course."

"What is your argument with him?" Janet actually looked curious.

"He just is always acting like he's sooo much better than everyone else, and that bugs me." Joseph answered. "Plus he's a stoner, and I hate druggies!"

"Wow, harsh!" Markus looked a little bit frightened. "Just one last question. Can you give us any information about the upcoming challenges?"

"I don't really know anything myself," Joseph nodded. "Chris is keeping challenge ideas locked up like an expensive snake!"

"Well, thanks for the information and news," Markus grinned at the camera.

"You're welcome," Joseph replied right before the camera stopped rolling. "Glad to be of any service at any time!"

"Alright!" Janet smirked just a little bit. "Who's ready for another new clip?" After the roaring from the audience died down, she continued. "I like to call this segment 'That's Going to Leave a Mark!'" She pressed a button that began the montage, which was of random incidents.

The first section saw Duncan attempting to embarrass Harold by pulling down his pants, only to have a random snake fall down on his head. Later, the same thing happened, only a bear fell onto his head. Finally, a rather random piano squashed him.

The next of the five sections was Lindsay attempting to use things in the restroom. First she pushed her wet hair into an electrical socket and was electrocuted. Next she dropped a curling iron into a bathtub full of water. Finally, she tried to attach a random clamp onto to Gwen's finger, only to have her hand slapped away.

Next up was Cody's futile attempts to hit on Gwen. First he brought her roses, only for a swarm of bees to emerge from the flowers and attack him. Next he brought her some expensive chocolates, but when he put them above his head to protect them from a swampy area that was blocking his path to her, they melted and got stuck in his hair. Finally, he attempted to bring her a pet donkey, but it chewed through it's rope leash and kicked the unfortunate tech nerd in the groin before running away.

The fourth section of clips was about Chef Hatchet's raccoon infestation problems. First he attempted to chase them away with a straw broom, only to have them turn around, grab the broom out of his hands, and beat him with it. Next he tried pepper spray, but he accidentally sprayed his own eyes with it. Finally, he attempted to take a garbage can and tried to squash them with it, but he repeatedly accidentally smashed his own toes.

The final section of clips involved some of Tyler's worst sporting accidents. First he was playing golf with DJ and Geoff, but after failing a swing, he was hit in the face with a club when he attempted to pick up the ball. Next he was wrestling with Ezekiel, but he somehow managed to trip over a bottle of sunscreen that someone had left behind and then proceed to be poked in the eye several times. Finally, he tried to play tennis against an automated machine, only to have it serve the balls straight at his face every single time.

"That was rather... interesting, to say the least..." Janet looked just a little bit weirded out after the montage had finished rolling. "So, if anyone out there wants to, you can text which segment was your favorite to the studio's number for a chance to win a vacation to Total Drama Island!" Several fans got out their phones immediately to text out their answers.

"Next, we'll be hearing from the third eliminated camper," Markus adjusted his head microphone. "She looked like a very strong competitor until she fell for Heather's horrible, scheming ways. Give it up for... Bridgette!" The surfer walked onto the stage while the crowd was cheering widely.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Aftermath!" Janet smiled warmly at Bridgette, who sat between her and Markus. "So, how do you feel about your time..."

"What's up with you and Geoff?" Markus interrupted his co-host, causing her to growl in frustration.

"Er... nothing, really," she frowned at him, rubbing her arm guiltily.

"I don't believe you for one..." Markus continued.

"As I was saying, _Markus_, how do your feel about your time on the island?" Janet snarled out an interruption.

"It was OK, I guess," she looked nervous, because the co-hosts looked like they were about to start throwing knives at each other. "There was some nice campers, like Geoff and Gwen. Unfortunately, Heather just ruined it for me."

"Just like Markus is ruining the show for me!" Janet sniffed and turned away from the other two.

"Come on, don't be like that, Janet!" Markus looked upset.

"Ah, to be young again," Amos muttered in a bored monotone. "To feel the need to kill everyone and everything in my sight."

"SHUT UP!" both of the co-hosts shouted at once, causing the bodyguard to scowl.

"Which challenge did you find the hardest?" Janet asked Bridgette, still looking at Markus.

"Umm... the awake-a-thon was kinda hard," Bridgette could sense that the tension was so thick that someone could have cut it with a knife.

"I think that it's time for a game," Markus spoke while glaring at Janet. "We'll give Bridgette two quotes from each episode. If she can place the sentences in the right order, then she'll win a fabulous prize!"

"Remember to play along at home as well, everyone watching," Janet continued.

"Sounds easy enough," Bridgette shrugged her shoulders as she spoke.

"OK..." Markus pressed a button, causing the ten quotes to appear on the television screen.

_"That was... actually quite unfortunate, yet also very funny!" Chris laughed as Eva shouted out a 'sorry'._

_Loud protests met the Chef's verdict, but it was too late._

_"We have to escape soon!" Bernard was clenching his nose shut and swinging a pillow at the window of the cabin._

_Meanwhile, Bridgette had seen her chance._

_"Eva and Bridgette just weren't ready for the power of mad skills!" Harold announced._

_"Yeah, we know." Harold muttered, "Gosh!"_

_"May the best man win, bra," Cody wished Harold good luck._

_"Now's our chance! Run!" Trent cried out._

_"I'll do it, pretty boy," Chef Hatchet grumbled as he took off his hat._

_The queen bee had "accidentally" dropped the music player into the fire pit._

"We'll give Bridgette a few minutes to think about that..." Janet winked at the camera.

"There's no need," the surfer girl commented. "I'm already done."

"Well, let's see if she's right, people!" Markus turned towards Bridgette.

"My order is..." Bridgette began, "8,1,6,10,5,7,9,4,3, and 2."

"Ooh.. so close!" Markus frowned. "The correct order is 1,8,6,10,5,7,9,4,3, and 2. You mixed up the first two."

"Oh, well," the surfer shrugged her shoulders before taking a seat in the bleachers next to Justin.

"OK, we've spoken to all three of the eliminated campers, and now it's time to talk to the two remain interns, who are sitting in the main lodge as we speak!" Janet motioned to the television, which had turned on during the interview with Bridgette.

"Hi, guys," Bernard muttered weakly as he poked at what seemed to be a dirty sock.

"Hello, friends!" Georgia shouted much more enthusiastically, causing the meeker intern to flinch.

"What's that you've got there, Bernard?" Janet asked him politely.

"Oh, this is just the last of my dinner," he frowned sadly.

"Um... OK," Markus shuddered just a little bit. "How's life treating you two?"

"Great!" Georgia roared loudly. "Are you going to finish that?"

"Nope," Bernard pushed his plate towards the other intern. "I'm not doing so well, to tell the truth."

"Why not?" Markus looked curious.

"I've been a little sick because of late night meetings with Chris, planning challenges," he replied.

"Can you tell us anything?" Janet asked eagerly.

"What I can tell you is this," Georgia interrupted, chuckling, "I would really hate the be Bernard and a camper at the same time!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" he responded, looking rather upset.

"Yes, what does it mean, Georgia?" Janet looked confused.

"I can't say anything more than that," she responded. "Sorry!"

"It's OK," Markus continued. "Well, it's been a pleasure talking to you guys!"

"Bye!" both of the interns waved goodbye right before the camera shut off and the television turned off.

"Well, guys, only two segments left in this episode," Markus sounded sad. "We'll be taking fan questions, but first we'd like to discuss the secret immunity idol with the three eliminated competitors!"

"So, guys, what do you think about the idol?" Janet gestured towards the three teenagers sitting in the bleachers.

"OMG, I think that it's going to be really obvious," Sadie replied excitedly, "but the campers will walk past it while searching for it!"

"That's quite possible," Justin cocked his head to the side. "Knowing Chris, it's probably hidden somewhere very dangerous.

"I'm sure that it'll involve the interns somehow..." Bridgette spoke up.

"What do you guys think about the intern's clues?" Markus asked.

"Hmm.. the clues are sure to be cryptic..." Justin thought out loud.

"I totally agree!" Sadie smiled up at the model.

"I don't really have any idea," Bridgette raised one of her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Well, all that's left is to take fan questions," Markus smiled. Suddenly, the door to the studio banged open to reveal a man standing there, wearing a clown mask.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you need a staff clearance level to be in here," Amos walked towards the man, but suddenly fell to the ground, a small hunting knife protruding from his skin. The crowd gasped as the man stepped closer towards the co-hosts, revealing the gun he was carrying in his hand.

"Nobody move!" he snarled, aiming the gun right at Markus' head.

"What do you want?" Janet asked, swallowing slowly.

"The boy," the stranger motioned to Justin with his gun. "Now put your hands on your head and no one gets hurt!" Markus and Janet did as they were told.

"Please don't hurt me!" Markus began to cry softly.

"SHUT UP!" the man smacked the co-host across his face before putting his gun in a shooting position. "Now..." Suddenly, the fanboy from earlier who had hit his head on the metal bar jumped forward, screaming. Just as he reached the man with gun, a angry shout startled him.

"What are you doing!?" Markus looked angry as he stood up. "Did you not get the email!?"

"What email?" the fanboy looked surprised.

"We sent all of the audience an email about what was going to go on at the end of the show!" Janet groaned as she stood up.

"I don't understand," the fanboy swallowed.

"It was a ruse!" Amos grunted, standing up. "We wanted to see how the eliminated campers would react under pressure..."

"But the knife!" Justin looked shocked.

"A plastic prop," Amos rolled his eyes as he pulled the fake hunting instrument off his skin.

"And I didn't get the email because I snuck in..." the fanboy looked saddened.

"What an epic ending!" Markus grinned. "Anyway, for now, I'm Markus!"

"And I'm Janet!" his co-host smiled.

"We'll see you next time on Total... Drama... Aftermath!" everyone roared at once.

Author's Notice: Next time, the remaining campers spend a night in the woods!


	8. The Sucky Outdoors, Part One

**Chapter Eight: The Sucky Outdoors, Part One**

Author's Notice: I have really great news. **I've sorted out some personal problems and can now post frequently at a faster pace!** I do not own Total Drama, Total Drama Characters, or anything Total Drama related. I do, however, own the five OCs that continue their time in my story this chapter.

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris began the recap, "we welcomed five new interns to the island! Then the campers were forced to participate in a wicked talent show. Mostly everybody failed, but in the end the Killer Bass won, sending the Screaming Gophers to the bonfire ceremony, where Heather barely escaped elimination! Who will prove that they have what it takes to win? Who will choose people over the cash? And who will ever give me a bonus? All these questions and more will probably not be answered this episode on Total... Drama... Island!"

"Go fish," Trent told Ezekiel, causing the home schooled boy to scowl and add another card to his overflowing pile. Owen, Izzy, Trent, Ezekiel, Gwen, Tyler, Beth, and Katie were playing cards, with Cody, Lindsay, and Duncan watching them.

"Izzy will ask, um, Tyler for threes," Izzy looked at the jock intently. Tyler sighed in response before handing over one of his cards. The crazy girl cackled and set down her first pair of cards. Each teen had been give ten cards, and so far Katie was leading after putting down two pairs.

"Got any fives?" Beth asked Gwen, who shook her head no.

"You know," Cody began, "you never did tell us who you like, Beth..."

"Maybe another time," the farm girl blushed as she gave Trent a six.

"Fine, fine," Cody turned back to watch Gwen. "You really handle those cards well, Gwen."

"Zip it, Cody!" the goth responded in a snarl as she received a queen card from Ezekiel.

"Do you have an eight?" Tyler asked Owen.

"Nope," the big lug replied, shuffling his cards around.

"Trent, do you have an ace?" Katie asked the musician, and soon received the card that she wanted.

Meanwhile, Noah was reading _Dante's Inferno _when Heather snuck around the door and approached him.

"Yes?" the bookworm asked, not even bothering to look up.

"I know that you and your friends attempted to vote me off!" she snarled at him.

"How would you know this?" Noah replied, still looking unfazed.

"YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Heather roared, flinging the book out the window of the cabin.

"No!" Noah answered, standing up to face her head on.

"You little..." Heather raged, lost for words. "I will sneak in here while you are sleeping and cut your nose off!"

"Good luck with that," Noah whispered underneath his breath as the queen bee stomped off.

In the main lodge, Eva, Courtney, Leshawna, DJ, Harold, and Geoff were chatting with the interns.

"So what's it like to fear everything, wimp?" Eva asked Bernard curiously. "I really wouldn't know."

"Wha... what are you talking about?" Bernard looked nervous.

"No offense, dude, but you are kinda..." Geoff scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Yeah, I agree," Alvin yawned as he leaned back and propped his feet up on the table, causing DJ to scoot away nervously. Suddenly, Heather banged open the door.

"Is it lunch time yet!?" the queen snapped at Joseph.

"Nope," he replied. "It's challenge day, remember?"

"So?" Heather shot back at the intern.

"So, in five minutes Chris is gonna call you guys down for the next challenge," Rose replied nonchalantly. Everyone groaned when she finished speaking.

**Confession Cam - Heather**

After my team betrayed me, I hope that they all get eaten by bears during this challenge!

"Whose ready for the next challenge?" Chris asked the campers a few minutes later when they had assembled at the bonfire clearing.

"Not me," Leshawna groaned. "I'm sorry, but these nails just weren't meant for hard labour!"

"Do I look like I'm listening?" Chris asked the big sister, who scowled in reply. "Now, before we get to the challenge, the Killer Bass have a reward to receive from the last challenge!"

"So we got five interns," Chef Hatchet announced as he walked into the clearing. "The Bass get to pick three to hear the clues from, and the Gophers get the other two!"

"Because Harold won the challenge," Chris interrupted, "I'm gonna let him pick!"

"How is that fair!?" Courtney asked angrily.

"It's not," Chris replied with a chuckle.

"You'd better choose the good clues, wimp!" Eva snarled in the nerd's face, which nodded back in her direction.

"I pick, um, Alvin, Rose, and, uh, Georgia," Harold gulped loudly as he called out his choices.

"Smart choices," Eva rolled her eyes.

"OK!" Chris smiled at the camera. "That means that the Gophers will receive clues from Joseph and Bernard!"

"You haven't explained the challenge yet, pretty boy..." Chef Hatchet grumbled.

"Oh yeah..." Chris began.

"Shouldn't we hear the clues before you announce the challenge, Maclean?" Duncan looked at the host quizzically.

"I don't think so," Chris replied, frowning. "Anyways, today you'll all have to be real campers! The challenge is to survive in the wilderness for a full night. The first team to make it back to the main lodge in the morning is the winner."

"When do we get to hear these clues," Leshawna raised one of her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Whenever you want to," Chris grinned. "The interns that each team has received will be with them for the duration of the challenge, making sure they don't get eaten by, um, bears.

**Confession Cam - Bernard**

Did he just say bears!?

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Duncan growled as he cracked his knuckles, "but I'd rather spend a few quality minutes with the bears than an hour with these five." He jabbed his finger in the intern's directions.

"If you say that, punk," Hatchet growled. "Then you haven't spent a night in the Wawanakwa forest!"

"Correct, Chef," Duncan snarled out a reply. "I can't say that I have."

"Easy there, killing machine," Noah grumbled underneath his breath. "Chef's food may be pretty bad, but at least it's better than nothing."

"Campers, you will be leaving in five minutes," Chris announced. "For easier viewing pleasure, the producers have decided that we should show all of one team's time in the forest before switching over to the other, starting with the bass."

**The Killer Bass**

"Here's a map," Alvin spoke as the team departed into the dense underbrush, handing the paper to Harold.

"It says that we'll find a campsite if we cross the river and head east from there..." the nerd rasped.

"Let me see that, idiot!" Eva snapped as she grabbed the paper out of Harold's hands. "He's totally wrong. It says we need to head west to the foot of the mountain!"

"I think it implies that we need to go south towards the beach," Courtney frowned as she looked at the map.

**Confession Cam - Chris**

Chef and I decided that it would make tensions rise if we tampered with the maps! So far, so good.

"How are we going to decide which way to go?" DJ asked impatiently.

"We go the way that the most ninja like person suggested," Harold stated.

"I think it should be the person with the most lawyers," Courtney shrugged her shoulders.

"Bridgette!" Geoff let out a cry of despair.

"Shut up about her!" Harold snarled. "She's gone and there's nothing that you can do, GOSH!"

Without even saying a word, Eva began walking towards the mountain.

"Should we go after her?" Rose asked, frowning.

"No!" everyone else shouted at the same moment. As the time went by, everyone continued to fight about which direction the group should go. Several small squirrels in a tree branch far above stopped looking for nuts and began to to mimic the argument that was taking place below.

"We should just split up, eh," Ezekiel put forward his idea.

"That's a terrible idea!" Katie shrieked. "We're all going to die here!" With that she began to cry like Geoff was.

"We could go the only direction the map doesn't suggests we go in, north," Duncan looked puzzled. "After all, Chris would want us to go deeper into the forest..."

"That actually makes sense," Tyler remarked.

"There's only one problem, eh," Ezekiel frowned.

"What is it, Zeke?" Courtney asked curiously.

"Two things," Ezekiel held up his fingers. "One, my name is Ezekiel, not Zeke. And two, Eva was carrying all of our supplies with her."

"Great!" Tyler shouted. "This is just great!"

"Oh crap!" Georgia looked very frightened. "If Chris finds out that someone died in the forest, he'll fire us all!"

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing..." Alvin scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

"She'll probably find us..." Courtney murmured. The rest of the team sighed and began to stumble through the underbrush leading north.

Katie was still sobbing, and since Bridgette, the one who had helped her get over Sadie, was gone, she felt even worse.

"Can we please shut Miss Talks-a-Lot up!?" Duncan groaned over the loud wailing.

"I don't see you doing anything to help either!" Courtney sneered.

"I do plenty to help!"

"Like what?"

"BRIDGETTE!"

"Be quite, Geoff!"

"Um... guys?" Tyler asked worriedly. "There is no river running through the north part of the map, but there's a river right there..." Sure enough, a cold, clean, and clear river lay right in front of the campers.

"If we can ever find the campsite," DJ spoke as he crouched down near the river, "then this river is a good place to catch some fish."

"BRIDGETTE!"

"OK, I've had enough!" Duncan shouted, rolling up his sleeves. He walked over to Geoff, picked the surprised party guy up, and held him over the river.

"If you don't stop your crying right now, I'll throw you into the river!"

"Um, Duncan?" Rose asked timidly. "As I'm acting as a counselor of sorts for this team right now, I'm obliged to tell you that THERE IS A SNAKE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" The criminal turned around, and his fearful response was to let go of Geoff and jump into a nearby tree. The cobra hissed and slithered off.

"I don't think there are any cobras in Canada," Harold scratched his head. "Gosh!"

**Confession Cam - Chris**

Just because they don't natural exist here doesn't mean we didn't put them here!

"BRIDGETTE!" Geoff shouted as he drifted away on the river, crying incredible loudly.

"Aren't we going to go help him?" DJ asked frantically.

"Naa," everyone else responded as they continued to trudge through the underbrush.

**Confession Cam - Georgia**

Another camper missing! What am I doing wrong!?

A few minutes later, the team reached the site that was supposed to be the camping area. The only thing that distinguished it from the rest of the forest was a small fire pit with stones around it.

"What are we going to do without any supplies?" Courtney continued to ask herself as everyone else looked around for some firewood.

"It's OK," Katie had kept trying to tell herself after her traumatic experience at the talent show, but it really wasn't. Both Bridgette and Sadie were gone, and now she was all alone.

"I know how you feel," Harold spoke as he sat down next to the B.F.F..

"You do?"

"Sure! I was once cheated out of a Steve award... let me tell you about it. I probably felt the same way you are feeling now."

_It was the big day at last. After months of training, Harold was ready to graduate from Medieval Steve's Medieval Camp. The only area that the nerd had been struggling in was jousting._

_You see, to graduate from a Steve camp, you had to face someone else in an event. Beat them, and you would face someone else in another event. Beat people in all five events, and you would graduate as the best of the best. Harold had made it through archery, medieval dinning skills, mock siege, and hunting. Now he was going to be forced to face his greatest opponent yet in the hardest challenge, jousting._

_"Harold will be facing Floverenzo next," the loudspeaker announced, although it sounded almost like somebody in a Charlie Brown film._

_"Good luck, honey-bunches!" Harold's mother smiled at him from the crowd._

_"Merp," Harold's father groaned as he stole french fries from the person sitting next to him._

_Harold put on the helmet, which was at least ten sizes to big. Unfortunately, Medieval Steve's Medieval Camp could not afford live horses, and thus the competitors were forced to ride on a Merry-Go-Round while attempting to knock the other player off._

_"Good luck," Floverenzo grinned as he climbed onto a horse. Harold spit on his face in return._

_"Wawawawawawawa," the loudspeaker announced. "Er, I mean please begin the session now!"_

_"You're going down!" Harold shouted as he jumped from his horse to the next, making sure to not fall off._

_"Kick his ass!" Harold's mother shouted, standing up and accidentally spilling her coke all over the person in front of her._

_"Merp," Harold's father replied, stealing a chicken wing from the person behind him._

_Down on the arena, Floverenzo was just waiting as Harold charged at him from behind, smiling all the time._

_"I'm gonna win!" Harold roared as he closed in on the kill. Suddenly, he found that he couldn't move. Floverenzo had put glue on several of the horses, causing Harold to stick in place. With a shot wide open, Harold's fate was sealed. Floverenzo pushed the nerd off of the horse, securing himself an award saying he had graduated._

_"That's BULL!" Harold's mother shouted, jumping up and down in anger._

_"Lady, do you mind!?" a man in front of the couple turned around just in time to see Harold's father attempting to steal a sip of his Mountain Dew. "Security. Thief! Thief!" Harold's father was charging down the stairs, towards the exit door. Two security guards apprehended him just as he flung the door open._

_"Merp," he sighed sadly._

"I hate to break you lovebirds up," Duncan scowled as Harold finished telling his story, "but it's already six o'clock, and seeing as how you haven't done anything to help, I think that you should go back to the stream and try to catch dinner..."

"With our bare hands?" Harold asked angrily. "I don't think so!"

"Well I do!"

"Whatever, gosh!"

Meanwhile, everyone else had managed to make a makeshift tarp using a piece of cloth that DJ had found in his pocket.

"We just need a nice fire and a good diner now," DJ sighed contently.

"I must admit that you guys are doing better than I though," Rose spoke as she leaned against a tree. "You've only lost two people so far."

"Whatever," Tyler shrugged. "They were both hindrances anyways."

Suddenly, Duncan walked into view, clearly missing Harold and Katie.

"They went off to get some fish for dinner," he chuckled. "You guys want to here a ghost story?"

Meanwhile, Harold and Katie had reached the stream.

"Duncan is such a loser. I mean, gosh!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him."

"He sent us out to do an impossible task. It's very hard to be forgiving." The two of the sat down by the creak and watched the colorful trout swim by.

"How do you do it?" Katie frowned as she spoke.

"Do what?"

"Get over the loss of your friends."

"I don't know if you've noticed yet," Harold smirked as he skipped a stone into the creak, "but I don't really have that many friends. Whenever I think I have one, they usually just want something."

"That can't be true!"

"It almost always is."

"Maybe we can be friends?"

"I'd like that," Harold replied, smiling, as he stood up.

"Um, Harold?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to get back to camp?"

Back at the camp, Duncan was telling a ghost story to the others.

"The girl was getting kind of afraid, and by this time even the guy was a bit frightened," he was saying. "They decided to leave. When they got back to the girl's house, everything was quite. She said goodnight and stepped outside. On the door, was... the bloody hook! They say the killer still roams this very island. Who knows? You could be his next victim!"

Suddenly, Duncan pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal that he had put a fake hook on it. Everyone laughed in response except Courtney, who shrieked and then shook her head.

"That wasn't funny, Duncan!"

"I don't know, Princess. Everyone else laughed."

"Yeah, Courtney," Tyler rolled his eyes. "If you know what's funny and what's not, then why don't you just tell a story."

"I'd rather not."

"Where's dinner?" DJ asked irritably. "Harold and Katie should have been back by now!"

"They probably just got lost," Tyler replied as his stomach rumbled.

"I'll go find them," Duncan yawned.

"I'm coming too!"

"I thought you didn't like me, Princess?"

"I just don't want anyone else to get lost!"

"I'll come too," Georgia yawned. "If more of you get lost, it's my ass that Chris will kick."

The three of them departed, and without any hope for a good meal, the remaining three began to look around the clearing for something eatable.

"Hey, look what I found," DJ smiled as he held up a small rabbit.

"I've never had rabbit stew before, eh," Ezekiel shrugged, "but what the heck?"

"Hey! This little guy is not for eating. He's gonna be my pet. I'll call him Bunny!"

"I think that's very sweet, DJ," Alvin yawned. "By the way, does anyone know where I can find some marijuana? I hear that it's legal in Colorado now."

"Whatever," Tyler scoffed. "I just wish we had something to eat."

"So do I, eh," Ezekiel sighed, straitening his toque. "So do I..."

Suddenly, a hissing sound was heard. A bush on the other side of the clearing parted, and the cobra from earlier appeared, hissing as it made its way through the tall grass.

**Confession Cam - Tyler**

Oh, come on!

Meanwhile, Duncan, Courtney, and Georgia were having no luck finding Harold and Katie.

"Why is there no landmark in this whole damn forest!?"

"Calm it, Princess."

"I AM CALM!"

"Both of you just turn it down a few notches," Georgia yawned. "It's getting really late, and I think we should head back."

"Fine. The way's north."

"Hate to break it to you, Princess, but the way is south."

"You're both wrong," Georgia frowned. "It's east. Or is it west?"

"Oh crap!" Duncan moaned. "We're lost..."

"The best thing to do is to probably stay right hear until morning," Georgia spoke slowly and carefully. Without waiting for an answer, the intern sat down by a bent over tree, yawned, and fell asleep.

"Whatever," Duncan shrugged before laying down as well.

"Do you hear that?" Courtney asked curiously. The sound of voices talking was drifting towards the three people.

"I can sorta make out a light," Duncan spoke, squinting. He clambered away, while Georgia snored and Courtney bit her lip in suspense.

Back at the main camp, everyone was still staring wearily at the snake.

"Don't anybody move," Alvin whispered, "we just have to stay calm!" Everyone else looked at him blankly in response. DJ held Bunny close to his chest to protect him from the dangerous snake, while Tyler whimpered in fear and Ezekiel wet his pants.

"We're back!" Harold shouted as he walked into the clearing with Katie. The snake hissed in surprise before striking at DJ, who yelped and backed up. The last thing the snake saw was Ezekiel's foot descending upon it.

"Sorry," Harold scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You didn't get bitten, did you?"

"Nope," DJ sighed with relief. "What took you two so long?"

"Well, at first we got lost..." Katie began. "After that Harold finally remembered the way to go, and we actually found something eatable!" she held out what looked to be a dead rat.

"I'll pass, eh," Ezekiel frowned, pushing the substance away. "Now that Harold's here, we can finally hear the clues for the immunity idol!"

"OK," Alvin cleared his throat, "because Georgia is, er, gone at the moment, I'll recite all three clues. **The idol is close to camp, the idol is far from camp, and the idol is in a place you don't want to be.**"

"What kind of clues are those?!" Tyler exclaimed. "They contradict each other!"

"Chris said you could have three clues," Rose shrugged. "He never said that they were all clues that you wanted to hear."

"Whatever," Tyler scoffed. "I'm going to sleep!"

At the same time that the snake was moving for the last time in it's life, Duncan reached the source of the bright light. It was a small campfire, and around it Eva and Geoff were sitting. The later was shivering profusely.

"And then the pull-up bar broke!" Eva laughed.

"That's g...great," Geoff chattered. He scooted closer towards the fire, and then the fitness buff caught sight of Duncan.

"What the hell do you want?" she looked at him angrily.

"Courtney, Georgia, and I lost the rest of the group."

"So?"

"We saw the light and we were wondering if you knew the way back?"

"Nope," Eva replied, turning back towards the fire and ignoring the punk.

"GEORGIA! COURTNEY! IT'S EVA AND GEOFF!"

"You didn't have to shout," Georgia muttered as she wandered towards the campfire, yawning. Eva groaned at the sight of more people.

Hours past and soon Ezekiel had to pass water. He was about to stand up and walk away from the tent when he saw DJ staring at him.

"Gotta piss?"

"Like crazy!"

"Me too," DJ grinned, holding up several vials of urine. "I'm way too scared to go out there."

Ezekiel nodded and departed cautiously. As he was returning from relieving himself, he noticed something peculiar next one of the many cameras situated all over the island.

**Confession Cam - Ezekiel**

I'm way too curious for my own good, eh!

"Is that..." he tried to speak, but was interrupted as a flurry of bats slammed into him, clawing and screeching at his face. The home-schooled boy stumbled backwards towards the tarp, but a burning twig left over from the fire was accidentally kicked into it.

"Get out!" Ezekiel shouted, running towards everyone else. Tyler, Harold, Katie, and the interns ran away from the burning mess, but DJ's shirt was caught on the tarp. Without thinking for even a moment, Ezekiel raced over to the screaming teenager and pushed him out of the way just as a burning tree branch fell where he had been standing.

With everyone safely away from the fire, Ezekiel could only watch helplessly as his favorite toque burned in the crimson waves.

**Confession Cam - DJ**

He... he saved my life!

"Nice going, home schooled!" Tyler shrieked as the blaze died down. "Now we have no where to sleep!"

"It could be worse," DJ offered.

"Worse?! How could it be any worse?!" It then began to rain.

Time passed, as time usually does, and soon the sound of the birds chirping softly awaken Courtney, who was surprised to see that she has been sleeping on top of Duncan.

"Eww, you were cuddling me!" she shrieked, waking everybody up.

"I was calmly laying on my back," he replied while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "and trying trying to catch a few Z's. You were trying to snuggle up to me."

"No way!" she snarled.

**Confession Cam - Courtney**

Duncan and I? As if! He never washes his hands, his piercings are disgusting, and he thinks that owning sunglasses makes him cool. If you're going to buy useless sunglasses, then at least buy the stylish ones! He also has great green hair. Did I say great? I meant horrible! You better edit that out, Chris!

"Can you two quiet down?" Georgia asked, yawning while checking her watch. "It's only nine o'clock after all."

"Nine!" Eva shouted. "Everyone, we've got to get going. Don't bother packing up. We can't afford to make our player deficit to the Gophers two!" Everyone immediately began running towards the main camp, not because they were afraid of losing, but because they were afraid of Eva.

Just an hour before, at eight o'clock to be precise, the rest of the team was just beginning to walk towards the camp.

"Thank you again for saving me," DJ grinned at Ezekiel.

"No problem, eh," the home schooled camper replied, scratching his head where his toque had been. "I just hope that the rest of the team gets there at the same time."

Within an hour, the team had reached the campfire pit. When they got there, they saw Chris waiting along with...

Author's Notice: On the second part of this challenge, we'll take a look at the Gopher's night, learn something extremely strange about a certain camper, and witness a very shocking elimination!


	9. The Sucky Outdoors, Part Two

**Chapter Nine: The Sucky Outdoors, Part Two**

Author's Notice: I do not own Total Drama, Total Drama Characters, or anything Total Drama related. I do, however, own the five OCs that continue their time in my story this chapter.

**The Screaming Gophers**

The team was only five minutes into the challenge, and Heather was already complaining.

"Ugh!" she moaned, scratching her arms profusely. "She is so the next one to go!"

"Who are you talking about?" Lindsay asked curiously. Heather pointed at Gwen, who was walking ahead by herself.

"She put fire ants in my bed!"

"Yeah," Trent frowned as he caught up with the two, "but you did read her diary out loud to the whole world.

"Whatever," Heather rolled her eyes as she spoke. "You should be happy. It seems that she likes you."

"No one in their right mind would like you," Leshawna whispered to herself underneath her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." Leshawna grumbled. "I was just wondering, why did the Bass get more clues than us? We did win the capture the flag challenge, which was the one they said we had to win to get the clues."

"C...Chris p...probably for...forgot," Bernard whimpered. "Would you li..like to here the two clu...clues n...now?"

"Yes," Heather replied, causing Leshawna to scowl.

"OK," Joseph stalled as he attempted to remember the clues. "They are **if you're near the idol, you can't see it **and** look for the idol with marshmallows**."

"Those are real helpful," Trent groaned, running a hand through his hair.

Meanwhile, near the back of the pack, Owen was telling Izzy, Noah, and Cody about his hunting adventures.

"My dad and I were great hunters," he spoke proudly. "Once, we even saw a ten foot bear! We knew it was too late to run, and so I did the only logical thing. Boom! One gunshot ripped a hole the size of Mount Everest into the mighty beast's stomach. We marked ourselves with it's blood. It was a good kill. The skin is still on my mantel, by the way."

"Whatever," Noah scoffed. "You're totally full of it!"

"Oh, I remember when I was, like, on the reserves," Izzy broke into the conversation, "and there was some alligators, and oh, um, also the time we got stranded in the middle of the ocean. Yeah. Most of us died because of sharks, but not me. Uh uh. Not me..." She trailed off to see that Cody was just staring blankly at her.

"Oh, look at those pretty flowers," Owen pointed at a patch of wild roses.

"That gives me an idea..." Cody grinned.

At the front of the group, progress had reached a standstill. It seems that Heather and Leshawna had encountered the messed up map, and were now arguing over the way to go.

**Confession Cam - Chris**

Chef and I thought that one team might fall for the horrible maps, but not both of them! (laughs)

"We've got to go east!" Leshawna snapped.

"We're going north," Heather frowned.

"Let me see that," Trent glanced at the map. "I agree with Heather. We should head north." This statement caused Heather to blink in surprise.

"You taking sides, white boy?" Leshawna scowled.

"No," Trent gritted his teeth as he spoke. "I just agree with her.

"I agree with Leshawna," Gwen announced, motioning at Trent to change his opinion.

"Fine," Trent sighed. "I've changed my mind."

"Whatever," Leshawna frowned and started walking.

**Confession Cam - Leshawna**

I'm never gonna agree with _her_, even if she's right. Never.

**Confession Cam - Trent**

I didn't know that siding with someone, even if it is Heather, could result in anger.

"Here we are," Leshawna smiled as the group stumbled into the clearing. "I was right."

"Where is everything?" Noah asked, confused.

"Chris did say this was a survival task," Trent furrowed his brow.

"Whatever," Heather scowled. "Who here knows how to find food?" Owen, Izzy, and Cody raised their hands.

"I remember one time when I was, like, on restricted land," Izzy began to talk extremely fast again, "and so the RCMP began hunting me, uh uh, yeah. I learned lots of hunting skills from the beavers. They total became my friends! Anyway, I also have twenty-two restraining orders, including one received from my parents. Yeah..."

"We don't need to hear your stupid stories, hose beast. We just need you to get us some food!" Heather growled as everyone else glared at her. "What? She's just wasting our time!"

"Like you aren't?" Noah mumbled, causing Heather to freeze.

"What did you just say to me?"

"That you're wasting our time as well, and it's true! You just complain and complain. Next you extract 'revenge'. Then it's back to complaining again, and I am sick of it!" With that he stepped forward and smacked Heather across the face. Everyone gasped in shock and waited to see how she would react.

**Confession Cam - Gwen**

Goodbye, Noah! Hope you enjoyed your time on the island.

**Confession Cam - Noah**

That felt... (pants) surprisingly good! I guess that I'm officially out of Heather's alliance now...

What Heather did surprised everyone except Izzy, who was too busy flipping her eyelids and chattering about her restraining orders to notice that anything had happened. Heather just sighed and walked off into the forest, the splotchy red patches that usually come as a side effect of embarrassment starting to appear on her face.

"Umm... I'm gonna go find us some dinner," Owen looked nervous as he scampered off into the forest, going in the opposite direction of where the fading sound of Heather's steps were.

**Confession Cam - Cody**

After that, er, argument between Noah and Heather, I knew Gwen would be dazed. Now was my chance to impress her with the flowers I picked earlier!

"Hey Gwen," Cody sauntered over to the girl in question with his roses and his signature cheese grin. "Whatcha doing?"

"Avoiding you," she snapped as she wrote on a few sheets of loose paper, which were a replacement for her stolen diary.

"Good one," Cody chuckled as he held out the flowers, blushing. "I picked these for you..."

"If you try to hand those to me, munchkin, I will punch you harder than Noah punched Heather!"

"OK," Cody sighed as he walked away. Sitting down on a tree stump, he began to think. There was a reason he liked Gwen, and it was a very good one...

_"We've been secretly dating for two months now," Natasha, Cody's first and only girlfriend, sighed. "Don't you think that we should be able to tell your friends by now?"_

_"They wouldn't understand," Cody sneered, moving his arm around Natasha. She had long hair the color of chocolate, and her warm brown eyes could make nearly anyone smile. The two were watching a movie at her house, taking advantage of the fact that her parents were out of town and her younger brother was staying at a friend's house._

_"Why not?"_

_"They always tell me that you're not real, and that I'm just trying to get popular. I know that they're just a bunch of jealous nerds, but what if they decide not to be my friends any more after they find out that you're real?"_

_"If they would stop being your pals just because of a girlfriend, then they probably aren't people you would want to associate yourself with anyway. Here, have some more popcorn."_

_"Thanks," Cody smiled as he reached into the cold metal to retrieve the tasty treat._

_"You know, this movie is pretty good."_

_"It's my favorite." With that they leaned into a kiss, Cody's lips intertwining with another's for the first time in his life. It would also be the last time he kissed someone for many years._

_"Can you sleep over?" Natasha asked him, pointing towards her bedroom._

_"Nah, my parents are probably wondering where I am already."_

_"Alright then."_

_"Bye."_

_"Goodnight."_

_A few days later, Natasha's younger brother was run over by a drunk driver. She never got over it, and soon became a goth and an emo. She hung out with Cody a few more times, but they never kissed again._

_Cody vowed the day that her remaining family moved away a year later that he would always try to be kind towards others. Gwen reminded him so much of Natasha that sometimes he still saw her glowing eyes in place of Gwen's cold ones. Cody knew the minute he saw Gwen that he would attempt make her feel better about herself, as he had failed to do with Natasha._

"Hey Cody," Beth giggled as she swarmed into his subconscious, causing him to stiffen and become aware of his surroundings once again. "What're you doing with those flowers?"

"Here, you can have them," he murmured, sticking out the roses. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's about se...seven o'clock..." she stammered before skipping away towards Lindsay, grinning.

"_The Dark Knight_ is clearly superior!" Noah scowled.

"I prefer _Return of the King_," Trent scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Oh, pick on me!" Izzy shouted, jumping up from the log she had been sitting on and raising her hand high up. "I love _SAW_!"

"How predictable," Noah rolled his eyes. "The crazy girl loves the gory movie full of bloody dismemberment."

"What should we discuss next?" Trent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How about favorite books?" Noah replied, shifting his body to make room for Cody, who was approaching.

"Nice punch," he grinned, raising his hand to give Noah a high five.

"I try," Noah drawled. "Where's Owen?"

"Knowing him, the food's in his gigantic stomach," Trent chuckled.

"Izzy knows that hasn't happened," Izzy's face raised up into a psychotic smile. "Big O is very nice guy."

"That doesn't mean my argument isn't valid," Trent frowned.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom," Izzy shouted, bounding away into the forest.

On the other side of the camp, Leshawna was whispering to Gwen.

"We need to make sure that we lose!" she hissed.

"Why?"

"We can vote out Heather!"

"What if they notice that we've cheated?"

"They won't. We just get 'lost' in the forest, and then when they get there in the morning, we'll have lost."

"Won't they vote us out then?"

"Trust in your fellow man, Gwen. Trust in your fellow man..."

"I AM MAN. MAN BRING FISH!" Owen shouted as he stumbled back into the clearing, carrying several fish along with him.

"Great," Trent grinned as he spoke. "I'm starving."

"We've got eight fish," Leshawna scowled. "That's one for everybody, excluding Izzy and that one bi-"

"OK!" Owen interrupted nervously. "Everyone get in a line, and I'll serve."

Grumbling, Leshawna entered the line, rolling her eyes as Noah attempted to cut in front of everybody. Own served Gwen, Trent, Cody, and Lindsay before Noah reached the front of the line.

"Remember when you punched Heather?"

"Of course I do! It was only a few hours ago."

"Well, I think you should apologize. Everyone deserves to eat, and we can't exclude anybody just because of a few mean words."

"She read Gwen's diary out loud."

"Well..."

"She demands to be pampered by all of us. She even "requires" her own shower stall in the restrooms!"

"True."

"And she forced us to be in a horrible alliance."

"Yeah, I don't want to have this talk right now. Here's your food, dude."

"Fine!" Noah snarled, grabbing his fish out of Owen's flabby hands and sitting down near everyone else.

"I'd say we're doing just fine," Trent spoke as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"If fine is being tortured on an otherwise deserted island, then I agree with you," Gwen scowled.

"I know you're still upset about what happened during the talent show," Trent replied gently, wrapping one of his arms around her. "Speaking of that, what happened to your journal?"

"It wasn't enough for her to steal it and read about you to everyone, oh no. She had to take it and flush it down the damn toilet!"

"Wow."

"Yeah. Look Trent, I'm not really in the mood for talking, so..."

"If it makes you feel any better, I like you too."

"Really?" With that the couple leaned into a kiss, but before their lips could touch, Leshawna interrupted them.

"Girlfriend, I really need to talk to you."

"Right now?"

"Afraid so. It's pretty urgent." Gwen sighed and stood up, waving goodbye to Trent. Leshawna huffed and began to walk towards Noah.

**Confession Cam - Leshawna**

It's time to do something...

"What the hell do you want?" Noah asked irritably as the two girls walked into his view.

"We need to talk about someone that we both hate, String-Bean."

"Get to the point."

"Look, we don't like Heather and you don't either," Gwen spoke as she sat down.

"And?"

"We need you in an alliance to vote out Heather."

"It's quite strange, seeing you two asking for help."

"Shut up. Will you do it?"

"Yes... If you promise not to vote for me for five challenges afterwards."

"Done."

**Confession Cam - Noah**

Do I trust them? No, but sometimes you have to make personal sacrifices for the good of the world. Let's just hope that the alleged sacrifice won't be in vain.

"Oh crap!" Bernard frowned as he felt around in his pockets. "My iPhone is missing!"

"You sure?" Joseph yawned, stretching as he rubbed his back against a tree.

"Pretty sure."

"That must suck, what with your condition."

"What condition? Are you trying to pry into my personal details?!"

"Case in point."

Suddenly, just as Joseph finished speaking, a man walked into the clearing carrying a pizza box, the heavenly aroma of the salted meat drifting into everyone's noses.

"Yo, who ordered the gut-busters extreme pizza?" he asked in a bored voice.

"It was me!" Lindsay shouted happily, jumping up and down excitedly as she held up her phone.

"Lindsay," Joseph sighed as he walked over to her, his hand outstretched. "You know that it's a violation of contest rules for a competitor to posses a phone."

"We'll take the pizza," Bernard spoke up as he continued to search for his missing phone. Lindsay began to cry and hold her own phone close to her chest, but it was to no avail. Joseph snatched the phone away and walked back to the tree.

Meanwhile, Heather watched the whole scenario from a bush a little ways from camp. Clenched tightly in her hand was Bernard's missing iPhone.

An hour past, and the two interns had finally finished the pizza, licking their fingers for added affect. Gwen and Leshawna were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Izzy?" Owen asked uncomfortably, his stomach growling with hunger.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom," Beth replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"That was over an hour ago," Trent added, raising one of his eyebrows in confusion.

Suddenly, a rustling sound was heard and a bush parted, revealing a large brown bear.

"Wh... I th...thought Chris wa...was joking," Bernard looked terrified.

"Nice bear," Noah looked nervous as he put down the book he was currently reading. Slowly moving towards Owen, he quickly reached forward and pushed the other boy closer towards the bear.

"Go bear hunter, go!" Noah shouted.

"I was being metaphorical!" the large boy shouted. The bear began limping forward, prompting him to begin to run in circles around the group while Cody peed his pants.

"Everyone, into the trees!" Trent shouted, scurrying over to a tall pine.

"What about Izzy?" Owen asked frantically.

"If she had to go to the bathroom," Noah replied as he too began the long climb upwards, "she should have just pissed her pants like Cody. Survival of the fittest, anyone?"

"That's cruel, Noah," Joseph laughed, "but so true." After a few more minutes of climbing, everyone reached the top of the tree.

"Are we going to die?" Lindsay asked Beth sadly.

"I don't know..."

At that moment, Heather walked back into to the camp to come face to face with the bear.

**Confession Cam - Trent**

Karma is sweeeeet!

"Great Pyramid of Giza!" Owen shouted. "It's going to kill her!"

"Noooo!" Heather moaned as the bear came closer, sniffing her. She pulled off one of her shoes and flung it at the bear, and then something very peculiar happened. When the shoe hit the bear's head, the fluffy cranium flew right off to reveal Izzy.

"WHAT?!" Heather shouted, running forward to punch the crazy girl in the arm, who was not paying attention.

"Rocking the fish sticks!" Izzy announced as she plunged into one of the fish, the juice running down her cheek.

"Wow, I did not see that coming!" Owen grinned as he slid down the tree.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces," Izzy chuckled as she began to remove the rest of the bear costume.

"That wasn't funny," Cody scowled. "I peed my pants, Heather is still in shock, and everyone has splinters."

"Not to mention that Gwen and Leshawna are still missing!" Trent scowled.

"OK, I sooo totally didn't have anything to do with that," Izzy replied, her crazy grin dripping with fish guts.

**Confession Cam - Heather**

At first I wanted to target Noah with my new "gift" (holds up Bernard's iPhone), but after what Izzy did, I'll make sure that she's going home... I should be able to find some dirt on a insane girl like that!

"Everyone, I think that we should just go to sleep so that nothing else can happen," Heather grumbled.

"And why should we listen to you?" Noah scowled. "After what you did to us, I doubt a single person here would be willing to do what you said."

"I'm an intern," Joseph grumbled, "and even I was still hoping that Izzy would eat you!"

"No...do...doubt," Bernard chattered as he continued to search for his phone, unaware that it was right in front of him.

"Cody?" Beth asked the boy once everyone had calmed down.

"What's up?"

"Can I talk to you in the forest, alone?"

"Sure." The boy and girl duo stood up and wander off into the forest, but not before Lindsay winked at them.

"The truth is," Beth murmured as she scratched the back of her neck, "I love you, Cody... I want us to be together."

"Yeah, Beth..." Cody sighed as he gazed at the girl before him. She had braces and bad clothing. Plus there was Gwen...

"No."

Beth looked startled for a moment before scowling, "You don't know what you've just done, nerd! Do you know how hard that was?! Take it back, or I'll swear vengeance!"

"I'm sorry Beth, but I like someone else."

"Yeah, the gloomy goth! That's what I'll do... Yeah. If Gwen is still here tomorrow, I'll eat my own shoe!"

"Wait! I'm sorry. Beth..." It was too late. The sobbing girl was already walking back towards the camp. When Cody marched into the clearing, Lindsay flipped him off.

**Confession Cam - Cody**

Denying someone a chance to be with the Codemiester is breaking my Natasha code, is it? Is it?!

A few minutes later, everyone began to help construct the tent, except for Heather, of course. Noah was watching Izzy hammer in a stake.

"Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy... awww crap." The next thing Noah saw was a rock hit him in the face. "Yeah, I'm just gonna go read, so..."

Muttering curses, he stumbled off into the forest. He had only gone a few feet when he walked right into another bear.

"Nice try, Chris. I know that this is probably Chef. Seriously, if you're going to give someone a bear costume, you should take a page out of Izzy's book and make it realistic." With that Noah ripped off some of the bear's fur, only to reveal pink flesh.

"BEAR!" Noah shouted as he bounded into the clearing. Everyone looked startled for a moment, but then Owen began to run around in circles again. Cody wet himself again.

"We're all going to die!" the large boy shouted moments before Heather stuck out her leg and sent him flying into a tree.

That time, the Gophers didn't return to the forest floor.

"But I like the donuts!" Owen shouted at seven o'clock the next morning, waking everyone up immediately.

"What the?" Trent rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced over at Owen.

"Those are my doughnuts!" the largest campers announced.

"You're hallucinating, man! Wake up!" Cody shouted. When that didn't work, everyone helped to push Owen off of the tree.

"Oof!" he moaned as he awakened at last. "Is is time to pack up yet?"

"No time!" Izzy cackled crazily. "We've got a challenge to win!" Everyone groaned as stumbled off into the direction of the camp, forgetting that they were missing Gwen and Leshawna.

"The campers should be back soon," Chris mumbled to Chef as he stirred his coffee.

"Yep."

"Lot of tension last night, huh?"

"Yep."

"That bear thing was probably great for views."

"Yep."

"Which team do you think will win?"

"Yep."

"We made it!" Lindsay cheered as the Gophers ran into the bonfire area, followed closely by the Bass.

"No!" Harold gasped, clutching at his heart. "How could we lose?" He promptly collapsed after this.

"Now wait just a minute!" Chris shouted. "Both team seem to be missing a few members."

"Oh, Leshawna and Gwen?" Heather asked. "I'm pretty sure that they were into by the bear... Or possibly Izzy."

At that exact moment, both groups of lost teammates staggered into the clearing at the exact same time.

"Well..." Chris paused to look at Chef, who just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's a tie! No team is safe, so you can vote for anybody! Since you're all tired, go vote right now. Someone is leaving right now!"

**Confession Cam - Tyler**

I voted for Ezekiel (cracks his knuckles). Home-schooled is going down!

**Confession Cam - DJ**

I voted for Geoff. I just feel sorry for the guy, ya know?

"Bass... Gophers. I hold in my hand 18 delicious pieces of immunity. One of you is going home, and that person is gone. FOR. EVER! The first four marshmallows go to... Katie, Tyler, Duncan, and DJ!" All four looked very relieved. "Noah, Lindsay, Gwen, and Trent! Eva, Courtney, and Harold..." Eva just rolled her eyes and jabbed a finger at Geoff, who gulped.

"Next we have... Leshawna, Beth, Cody, and Izzy!" Now it was Beth's turn to glare at someone, namely Cody. "We're down to two Bass and two Gophers, folks! The next two people moving on to the next round are... Ezekiel and Owen. The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"NOAH, WE KNOW YOU ARE DOWN THERE!"

"What?!"

"THIS IS ABOUT YOUR OVERDUE LIBRARY BOOKS THAT YOU'VE KEPT UNDER YOUR BED FOR THREE YEARS!" Noah looked fearfully up at the helicopter circling above the group, but...

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH HIM ALIVE!" Izzy shouted as she threw a rock at the helicopter before bounding away into the forest.

"WE'LL BE BACK, NOAH, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" the helicopter screeched as it chased after Izzy.

"Well then," Chris turned back to face to stunned campers. "I guess Geoff and Heather are both safe..."

That night, after everyone had gotten over the shock and gone to bed, Courtney and Duncan were outside the cabin.

"That scary story in the forest wasn't funny, you know."

"You're probably right... OR ARE YOU?!" Duncan shouted as he shook his hooked fist in the air, causing Courtney to scream.

Votes: Ezekiel- Geoff

Eva- Geoff

Noah- Heather

Katie- Geoff

Tyler- Ezekiel

Izzy- Heather

Cody- Heather

Beth- Gwen

Courtney- Geoff

Harold- Geoff

Trent- Heather

Lindsay- Owen

DJ- Geoff

Geoff- Ezekiel

Leshawna- Heather

Duncan- Geoff

Heather- Owen

Gwen- Heather

Owen- Heather

Author's Notice: The next chapter will be an own challenge, as well as double length. Prepare for the most intense challenge yet!

11


End file.
